Mission Failed
by 221bdeductions
Summary: Sam works in the tec unit of The Agency, a secret government base for the world's best fighters, hackers and tecs. His job, to make sure his agent, Gabriel Noviak, has the best chance of survival. When Gabriel goes MIA, he is assumed dead but Sam can't believe it. The problem is no one will help him. Now he must leave the base and get Gabriel back himself. Easier said than done.
1. First Impressions Suck

**I've had this idea for so long and just couldn't find the time to write. I'm so glad I finally published it! I hope you enjoy the story.**

Sam nervously clasped his sweaty hands which felt empty without a laptop or other technology. He walked down the long hallway with the other tecs and future communicators. Castiel, the youngest of the Noviaks, walked next to him. Unlike his brothers, Castiel had decided against being an agent, spy, or assassin and had gone into the technology unit of the agency. Unlike Sam, there were no outward displays or nerves.

Although they wouldn't work work in the field, all tecs were required to take self-defense in case of an attack on the agency. It was their first class and despite Dean's assurances that training is taken slow at the start, Sam still felt jumpy. He had a lot to prove and so did Castiel. They both had pressure to prove themselves to their peers. Dean and the two remaining older Noviaks were legends in the agency.

Trainers boasted that they might be the greatest agents they had ever taught. Sam also had to prove himself to his father. John, Sam's father, had made it clear that Dean was the son he took pride in and frowned at Sam not going into the field. He felt as though his youngest had chosen a cowards path. Sam was determined to prove that he could be just as good in his own way. Castiel didn't need to prove anything to his family. They were supportive and even proud of his choice. In fact Gabriel, one of Castiel's brothers, had convinced him not to go into the field for his safety. Sam would kill for that from John.

Castiel smiled at Sam as if sensing his friend's nerves and said, "Relax Sam. They know it's our first class. Trainers won't make it too hard. You will probably think it easy." They all entered the training gym and glanced at the training agents around them. It didn't help Sam calm down when he saw someone being flipped and thrown to the ground. However, Castiel was right. Sam did find the class easy, at least he did at first.

Their instructor was Mr, Anay. He was a kind man who had lost his son years ago on a mission gone wrong. No one talked about it as an unspoken rule. Since then, he had taken up training to give other young agents the best chance of survival.

They ran through the basic stances and moves. It was all fun and games until Gabriel Novak got bored.

Gabriel dodged his opponent's attempts at landed a hit with hard acquired speed. After a few minutes of practicing new blocks and dodges, Gabriel ended the fight by ducking under his opponent's punch and kicking him hard in the back. Gabriel smirked at the man on the ground and said, "Nice try."

He was not looking forward to going back to his room and doing nothing and then a little bit more nothing until some lazy council member got off his ass and gave his an assignment.

His golden eyes swept across the large room and came to a halt at the training tecs. He thought, _That might be entertaining. _Having made up his mind, he ran over waving and yelled, "Hey Cassy!" enthusiastically, as if he didn't see his little brother everyday.

Some of the tecs stared at him in awe, while others chatted quietly in excited tones. Sam could practically feel the fangirling begin. Castiel responded calmly. "Hello Gabriel." Gabriel turned to look at their teacher. "Coach! I'm so bored I might die but I have a plan as always." Mr. Anay started to roll his eyes and Gabriel quickly continued. "It's a win-win. Trust me. I'm supposed to be resting, the whole hammock and coconut drink. I know how much you enjoy that type A boredom and thought we should switch."

Mr. Anay sighed. "You've been without a mission for not even a week. You'll live. You're too eager. It'll be the death of you."

Gabriel shook his head. "Naw I'd rather die doing something useful then my head exploding like a blood volcano from boredom. I promise not to send any of the nerds to the infirmary." He faced the tecs. "Don't worry. I could only break your bone structures." He flashed them all a bright smile.

Mr. Anay walked off muttering things like. "Better be a hammock." and "Hyper demon child." Gabriel smiled at them with clear excitement and a few of them shifted nervously. "All right kiddos! Lets play."Gabriel taught at a faster pace as he ran around his new students, fixing their forms.

Metatron's face had met the mat when he put too much weight on his front foot and Gabriel decided to give him a little shove. Sam put a hand up to muffle his laughter. Gabriel winked at him and Sam quickly looked away with a apparent new intrust in his exact form.

Kali asked from where she was practicing, "Hey Gabe! You don't have a communicator right? Would you take one of us?"

In the agency communicators was what they called the tecs in charge of any agent's safety. They were the ones that checked out the area of the mission and hacked anything necessary. They also communicated with their agents through comms. Thus the name. Gabriel had been switching communicators for years now having not found a good fit. An agent and their communicator had to work together well and the agent was supposed to feel safe, like someone had their back.

Gabriel smiled and raised and eyebrow. "Yeah princes." He told Kali as his gaze swept over all of them and his eyes flashed with mischief. "Now, how about we have some fun? Anyone of you snails can land a hit on me, I'll give you twenty buck or a date." He winked at Kali.

He walked over to stand right in front of her and challenged, "Take your best shot." Kali smirked and lunged at him. The class watched as Gabriel seemed to dance out of the way of each punch.

Sam was mesmerized by his movements. Gabriel made it look so effortless. Sam found himself disappointed when Gabriel grabbed Kali's arm mid strike and pulled her close. "Sorry sweetheart better luck next time."

Sam watched again and again as Gabriel expertly dodged each time until seven discouraged tecs later, he arrived at Sam and Cas.

"Hey Cassy. Remember that time I dyed your hair pink before your date with Meg? Now you got a shot at revenge and twenty bucks!" Castiel rolled his eyes but focused and tried his best as his older brother laughed and easily dodged. "Nice Castiel." Gabriel said as he backed away and turned to look at Sam.

"Your turn gigantor." His eyes had playful spark in them like a child and he looked at Sam with excitement.

Sam got into his stance with clear determination. He looked at Gabriel pulled back his arm and...just couldn't bring himself to actually try to land a hit. For some reason every part of Sam's being screamed not to hurt Gabriel. Even as he knew it would be almost impossible for him to do so.

He started to swing his arm at slowly and then the world turned upside down and gravity vanished like a vapor waved away. His back slammed into the mat and all the air in his lungs shot out of him.

Once Sam could breath again, he glared at Gabriel who was watching with amusement. You're not going to hurt me Sam. You can go faster than that." He stated. Then, faced the class.

"Adios kiddos. I got to go before Dean finds out I floored Sammy." He gave a dramatic wave and smiled at Sam. Just like that he was gone leaving Sam breathless and maybe not just from the impact.

**Please let me know what you think so far! Every review equals instant happiness. Constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know if you'd like to read more. Pretty please?!**


	2. No more nightmares

The two figures silently slipped though the dark halls. They moved with such urgency their shadows struggled to keep up. They were on a time limit after all. The U.S doesn't negotiate with terrorist. That's the big rule. So with thirty hostages trapped in a building about to blow, the two agents had been sent out.

The voice of one's current communicator sounded through his ear making him jump slightly. "Two minutes." He held up two fingers to his partner and received a determined nod in response. Then, they set off once more.

Footsteps echoed down the hall to their left, a warning of the fight to come. "One minute thirty seconds." Echoed through his mind and his partner gave him a shove. "Get the hostages. I got this." His mouth opened to protest but then he was pushed hard in the opposite direction.

They had no time to argue and Gabriel Noviak ran through the halls at full pace, leaving his partner with only the thought of the mission on his mind. All doubts and fears held at bay by a mental wall. Slowing crumbling as the seconds ticked by.

No one knows how fast they can run and how hard they can push themselves until their life depends on it . Gabriel flew through the halls at a faster pace than he had ever archived before. After what seemed like an eternity he arrived at the cells.

"One minute."

Gabriel wasted no time. He put a small explosive on the lock and yelled, "Get back unless you want to look like human BBQ!" He ran around the corner and after hearing the blast, went back to the hostages. "Wow! That actually worked. Learn something everyday." The hostages looked at him like he'd lost his lives Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You can thank me later."

"Thirty seconds."

Gabriel nodded. "Roger that." He took off down the hallway yelling to the newly freed hostages, "Come on slow pokes! Last one out is a human torch!" That seemed to be a great motivator as they all picked up their pace considerably. Their feet pounded against the floors and the sound echoed like claps of thunder. So much for silence.

"Fifth-teen seconds."

The exit beckoned to them as it invited them to survive another day.

"Ten seconds."

Gabriel flew though the door and his eyes flashed with adrenalin as he searched for his partner. "Trevor!" He yelled.

"Four seconds. Are you out?"

Gabriel turned to run back into the building.

"Gabriel answer me!"

The doorway was in his sight and then to world turned into noise, burning and bright yellows and oranges as the building exploded outward sending him flying. Falling,** falling**.

...

Gabriel sat up and gasped. His hands gripped the bankets like a life line, holding him to the present. _Just a_ dream. He thought but it wasn't. It had happened. Trevor at age 20 had died and it would never change.

It had been four years now and guilt still followed him like an unpleasant chill. Gabriel laid back down, closed his eyes, and waited for his breathing to even out.

After a few minutes of fighting the battle for calm, Gabriel opened his eyes and admitted defeat. He rolled out of bed and walked through the long hallways of the base, his home.

Sam was working on his last assignment before graduation. He really had tried to sleep but, every time he closed his eyes he saw Gabriel's lit up with excitement. So he decided to do what he always did to clear his mind. He researched. Sam hacked into Dean's file and smiled. His brother's communicator, Lisa, had left to give her son, Ben, a normal life.

As a result Dean was on leave until the new tecs graduated. Sam had one week to go. Just one week before he would graduate, be assigned an agent, and be thrown into the real world.

Sam looked up as the sound of rapid footsteps reached him. He saw Gabriel blow past him so fast that Sam was left to wonder if it had happened at all. Sam sat for a moment before curiosity pulled him to his feet and shoved him after Gabriel.

By the time Sam reached the track, Gabriel was already running. Sam watched as Gabriel ran around the track and wondered when he would stop or notice he was being watched.

Gabriel ran until he couldn't anymore. It felt so good to think nothing but, _DON'T STOP! _and to leave the memory in the dust. Even though he wanted to keep going his legs weren't in agreement. All to soon he couldn't go on anymore and Gabriel found himself lying on the track. He sighed as his thoughts caught up to him once again.

_ Dead. All your __fault. You ran. Coward. Your fault. Your fault. Your-. _Gabriel let his head fall to the side and stiffened as Sam was finally noticed. "Were you watching me?!" Sam walked up to Gabriel's side. "Yes...Are you okay?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Sam was silent for a moment before stating. "No you're not." "And how would you know sasquash?" Gabriel asked in a clearly fed up tone. Sam sighed not sure if he should say anything. "Because if you were okay you would've made some remark about me watching you or me being a stalker." Gabriel closed his eyes and told Sam to, "Go stalk someone else." Sam with true Winchester stubbornness ignored Gabriel's request and sat down next to the agent.

"Can I help?" He asked and waited for an answer, wishing for Gabriel to say yes. Sam felt like he had to do something. Sam had never once seen Gabriel look anything but confident, strong ,and happy. Right now lying on the track, Gabriel seemed small and lost. Sam couldn't bring himself to leave and it took some restraint not to hug the small agent who could possibly rip him apart.

Gabriel laughed but it wasn't light hearted like usual and said, "Can you raise the dead or turn back time. Cause that would be just great." Sam tilted his head and asked, "Who died?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to tell Sam to go screw himself but stopped because Sam was looking at him with genuine...Concern? Gabriel sighed and answered, "Four years ago, fifth mission, June 4th, I was partnered with Trevor for a mission. In a building about to become a firework show from hell to save thirty hostages. I ran and got them out. Trevor became a human torch. Any more questions?"

The question at the end came out harshly and Sam flinched. Gabriel sat up and glared at Sam then, he closed his eyes again. He just felt spent. Gabriel was positive that he had conveyed his message of, _Leave or I will snap you like Azazel's femur. _(That was a good sparring match.)

Needless to say, he was surprised when he felt strong arms pull him into a snug embrace. Gabriel had a childish noise of protest but didn't pull away. he didn't even open his eyes. Sam was comfy and warm and he was tired. So tired the he fell asleep the second he rested his head on Sam's chest.

Sam was almost positive that adorable wasn't the right word to describe someone that was a trained killer. A person that could (and had) taken people out like annoying bugs, was a legend at The Agency and could fight like he had come out of the Matrix.

Despite this Sam couldn't help thinking the the small agent curled up in his arms like a child was adorable. Even after Sam joined Gabriel in sleep, he didn't let go. Gabriel slept in a warm comforting embrace. No more nightmares.

...

Dean Winchester was starting to worry. He had woken up and went for breakfast before noticing that his little brother was nowhere in sight. He check the computer lab, Sam's room, Sam's friends' rooms, the halls, and he found nothing.

On his way to check Sam's room once more, he ran into Mike and Castiel who were looking for there brother but weren't as worried because, "Gabriel has found every place to sleep in this whole base but his bed." The two Novaks went to check the gym and Dean went as well thinking it couldn't hurt.

Michael Novak would love to say that it was unusual to find Gabriel sleeping on the floor somewhere in the building but he would be lying. Gabriel had given his older brother enough heat attacks to last him a lifetime before Michael just accepted that his little brother was either a sleep walker or and insomniac and stopped freaking out.

But, this time was unusual even for Gabriel. Michael's little brother was curled up against Sam Winchester who held him in a protective embrace. They both looked content and Michael quietly called to Dean and Castiel. "Found them." Castiel tilted his head when he saw his brother and Dean's expression caused Michael to laugh.

Gabriel mumbled something and woke up he looked around owlishly for a second before smiling up at his brothers and Dean. "Morning Deano!" He said cheerfully.

Dean frowned and nudged Sam who woke up and blushed a shade of red causing Gabriel to chuckle. "Samsquash you're the color of a twizzler." He pointed out earning him a shove from Sam. Gabriel held out his hand to his older brother who pulled him to his feet. The Novaks were half way out the door before Gabriel called back, "Thanks Sam!" Sam waved and called back. "Anytime."

In the week before Sam graduated Sam and Gabriel were inseparable. It wasn't a shock to anyone when Sam graduated and became Gabriel's new permanent communicator.

**Just a bit of fluff for you all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The action starts in the next one and reviews make me write faster. *wink wink* Here's a preview for the next chapter, **

**_The man aimed the gun at Gabriel's head and gave him a smile, "Goodbye gold demon." Gabriel closed his eyes and waited for the trigger to be pulled but they shot open in surprise when a voice from a distant memory _****_cried, "Stop!" Gabriel stared up at his brother the traitor for the first time since he was ten. "Luci?"_**


	3. Shot To The Heart

**Here's where that action starts. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**One year later...**_

Gabriel smirked as Sam triple checked their comms. "Sam I think we're good. Last I checked they don't stop working every five seconds." Sam sighed. "Well, one of us needs to worry about this stuff."

He looked away from his computer screen and at his agent. Gabriel seemed completely at ease, leaning against the door frame and playing absentmindedly with his gun as if it was a toy.

Not for the first time, Sam wondered how his agent could be so calm. Today they were finally making a move on the terrorist Sam had been tracking for weeks. Sam had been ecstatic when he finally found their base but his excitement was quickly pushed away by dread.

The base was huge! It would be a big job and Sam was worried about Gabriel and Dean, even Michael. Sam didn't really know Gabriel's oldest brother but he knew they were close. He didn't want Gabriel to loose another brother.

Sam walked over and clipped a small camera to the front of Gabriel's shirt. "Be careful Gabe." He said not backing away. Gabriel nodded not at all bothered by how close they were.

"Relax mother hen. It's just like any other mission. I go out kill a few douchbags. You chill with Cassy and play office. Computers and everything."

Sam laughed lightly. "Playing office is what keeps you alive." "Nah. It's got to be my charm. Who could shoot this face and live with themselves?" _Too many people." _Sam thought but he just shook his head like an exasperated parent. The cars started as the drivers prepared to leave and the mission start time approached. Too quickly.

Gabriel sighed, "That's my cue." Sam nodded and pulled his agent into a tight embrace. They held onto each other and even though they both noticed the 'spark' they didn't say a word but, silently enjoyed the feeling of being together and safe.

In that hug everything that they would or had never said was told. The, "Don't leave me." the, "I'm worried about you." and way in the background, the small whisper of, "I love you."

"Be fast." Sam did say as he forced himself to let go. Gabriel smiled. "Aways am samsquash."

Gabriel jogged over to get in one of the cars with Michael and the older Noviaks both waved to Castiel. Dean followed them and called, "Bye bitch." Sam rolled his eyes. "Be careful jerk."

With that Sam and Castiel were left to watch as everyone they cared about were driven away, until they could see them no longer, like watching the sun set and feeling the nighttime chill. They both caged their nerves and walked to their computers. They had a job to do.

Gabriel looked out the window as they drove. The cars dropped them off about a mile from the criminal base. This was probably when normal brothers would tell each other to be careful, that they were proud of each other, maybe hug. Gabriel smirked at Mike and said, "Race you and try not to worry Mikey. Heart attack is a boring way to go." Mike nodded. "I'll stop worrying when you stop eating candy." They both knew that meant never.

With those parting words, they took off into the woods and all was said. Gabriel touched the device in his ear. "Still hearing me Sam?" Sam's voice came from the other end. "Yes." Once he reached the base Gabriel crouched behind a bush. "You're on the right side of the building. There should be a door that's guarded. Do you see it?" Sam had the layout of the building on his computer and could see Gabriel's location through the camera.

"Yeah I see it. Gabriel pulled the riffle off his back and set his pistol down. He carefully aimed and held his breath. When taking a shot the world seemed to disappear. No noise. Just the shooter and the target. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shattered the allusion of a two person world. Gabriel watched as his target fell. "Hasta la vista baby." He whispered as he watched the rest of the guards drop from other agents' shots. Before that last guard had hit the ground Gabriel was running.

He ran straight into the building and didn't slow down. "Which way Sam?" Backup would be coming for the guards, meaning he had to move. "Right." Sam answered quickly and Gabriel shot down the hallway to the right. He peaked out from behind the corner to watch the enemy run past him on their way to the exit.

He chuckled quietly. It was just like a crazy game of tag. Loser gets shot. "Am I the first one in again Sam? This has got to be record! Where is my trophy already?" Gabriel could hear the eye roll in Sam's response. "It's not a contest Gabriel and yes." Gabriel smirked. "Lead me to the nerd room." First agent in kills the security for the rest. Gabriel had now done it six times in a row.

"It's upstairs. keep going straight. Maybe you should wait for Dean or Mike." Sam suggested. "Hold that thought." Gabriel said as two man rounded the corner and raised their guns. Gabriel decided to call them thug1 and thug2. Gabriel held up his hands. He had his pistol in his waste band an a knife tucked into his boot but he didn't arm himself. He wanted all the attention to be on the entrance and if these men shot more would come. "Can we all just get along? I seem to have gotten lost. What is this place the freakin' labyrinth?" He complained. Both of the men looked confused. Good.

Gabriel took a step forward. Before either of them could react he had kicked away the gun from thug1 and it went skidding across the floor. The thug2 took aim but Gabriel made a grab for the gun with one hand and punched with the other.

He used his newly obtained gun to pistol whip the man and turned as he fell. One down. thug1's eyes flickered to the gun on the floor. Gabriel followed his gaze. "I'd ask you to surrender but something tells me it's useless." Thug1 shook his head and said in a accent Gabriel couldn't quite place, "You will not a escape this gold demon." Gabriel shrugged. "Well at least you're original." He shot thug1 on the foot and picked up the other gun. Then, he knocked the hopping man out and walked calmly down the hallway. "Go on Sam."

Sam sighed. "Never mind. There's a staircase to your right." Gabriel smiled. "Yup I see it. Let's raise some hell!" he ran up the stairs. "Now take a left." Gabriel followed Sam's instructions until he reached the security room. Alarms were now blaring and there were about eight men guarding the door. Gabriel backtracked down the hall quickly.

Sure he was a good fighter and he could act overconfident but eight vs one was not good odds for anyone. "Sam is there any chance I could get some backup?" "I'll see." Gabriel could just make out Sam talking to other communicators. "Dean is about ten minutes away. Michael is eight. They're the furthest in besides you." "What are they power walking?" Gabriel complained as he pulled out his pistol. "I think I can wait though." Things went well for about five seconds after that.

An enemy man ran down the hallway heading to the security room and stared at Gabriel like he had fallen from the sky. "Hey.." Gabriel said casually as he aimed his gun at the man who also pulled out a gun. "Shit." Gabriel whispered. He looked up at the man. "You don't want to kill me I~" And then Gabriel pulled the trigger of his gun and the other man gasped and sank to the ground.

He wasn't what Gabriel was worried about the men guarding the door were all running towards him having been alerted by the gunshot. Gabriel shot around the corner and managed to take out two guys before the enemies' shots forced him to pull back.

"Hey Sam. How long till backup?" "Around six minutes." Sam replied. "Hang in there." Gabriel took a deep breath. He waited until the footsteps were right behind the corner and then ran out disarming the first guy easily and ducking under the second guys arm to grab the gun from a third man. He held the now disarmed man in front of his as a human shield and shot two more men before one got close enough to try and land a hit.

Gabriel dropped his human shield and faced the remaining three men, just in time to take a hit to the face. He stumbled into the wall and rolled away from the next hit. He fell back into a defensive position as he was now cornered against the wall. He had to wait for one of the men to get careless.

He took a hard hit to his side. _Wait_. He blocked a few more punches. _Wait. There!_ One of the men had put his hands down and was about to take a step back to let the other two win the fight. Gabriel pushed him hard and as the man fell he created an opening. Gabriel took the opening and ran away from the wall. He ran towards a pistol on the floor and drove for it as the men ran at the same gun. His fingers closed around the trigger and he sat up and pulled it three times.

Gabriel leaned against the wall and checked himself over. Bloody nose, a few bruises, hurt ribs possibly bruised or broken but no bullet holes. He would take it as a win. "Gabe!" He snapped out of his thoughts and realized Sam had been calling him. Sam sounded like he was about to freak out. "I'm fine Sam." He said and slowly got up.

Sam's relieved laughed echoed through the comms and Gabriel smiled. "Luckily you still have the pleasure of my constant talking for the rest of the mission." Sam laughed again. He would gladly listen to his agent go on for hours as long as Gabriel just kept breathing. Taking out the security was easy. Sam walked Gabriel through the process as he could see the other computer through the small camera on Gabriel's shirt.

Gabriel exited the room and was teasing Sam about how long it had taken them to destroy the system. "Five minutes Sam. You're losing your touch!" One second he was exiting the room the next he was on the ground. He looked at his hands and saw red but felt nothing.

_ Shock._ His mind informed him. _Isn't that just great to know. How do I fix_ it?! He thought back. They had gone over this in training he just had to calm down. _Focus! _Things seemed to slip away as if he couldn't hold onto reality but one thing stuck. "Gabe! Gabriel talk to me! Dean's on his way. Come on Gabe you're to stubborn to die like this. Get back here so I can kick your ass for getting shot!" _Sam.. _

"Like you could." Gabriel forced himself to say back. Something that sounded close to a sob came through the comms. "Gabriel thank God! Can you move? Whoever shot you is going to want to finish the job. You just have to move a bit. Just around the corner." Sam was pleading with him. It would do no good.

The shock was almost gone and pain pulled Gabriel closer to reality. He could hear his would be assassin walking towards him. "Sam I- I can't. Listen kiddo. You did great and we are going to take down these bastards. First team to never fail a mission. How pissed is Dean going to be that we got it first?" He said forcing humor into his tone. "Gabe no! Come on!" Sam closed to yelled. Gabriel sighed. They could track the comms back to The Agency. "Bye Samsquash and for God's sake go to a party! Meet someone, nerd." He pulled the comm from his ear and the camera from his shirt and crushed them with his boot.

He wished he didn't have to do that but he didn't want their base to be found just because he wanted to die listening to Sam and pretend he wasn't alone. Scratch that. He wasn't alone. Gabriel forced his eyes open to stare at the man that would soon be his killer. It was weird how he didn't remember closing them

The man aimed the gun at Gabriel's head and gave him a arrogant smile that made Gabriel want to get up more than ever and put up a fight. "Goodbye gold demon. I'll be paid a great sum for killing you." Gabriel rolled his eyes and said in the strongest voice he could manage, "The demon thing was creative the first time but can't you villains ever keep it original. I feel like I'm in the last season of Heroes!"

He smirked at the man who was now looking at him with confusion. Gabriel then allowed his eyes to close and waited for the trigger to be pulled but, they shot open in surprise when a voice from a distant memory cried, "Stop!" Gabriel stared up at his brother the traitor for the first time since he was ten. "Luci?"

**Duh Duh Dun! I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out because of finals and I'm sorry for the long wait. Did anyone ever watch Heroes just ****wondering. It was actually really good until the last season. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. #pleasereview**


	4. My Brother The Devil

**Hello! This chapter is a bit short because of finals and graduation. I hope still like it.**

Sam stared at the computer in shock. His hand flew to the now blank screen as if he could reach through and pull Gabriel home. With desperation and just a bit of foolish, unrealistic hope, Sam typed rapidly as he tried to bring the comms back to life. He knew it was useless. _Gabriel wouldn't have wanted me to see him d-. _Sam stopped the thought. He continued to try even though he knew it was useless. If he gave up it would mean his agent was... "No!"

Sam struggled as he felt himself being pulled away from his desk. He only had one goal. Get back to the computer and he went into fight mode thrashing, kicking and even biting because he needed to get back online. Sam needed to hear Gabriel making fun of him worrying so much and talking non-stop over the comms and just being there, alive, breathing, coming back. Nothing could get him to stop until a calm voice, so out of place in his hysterics said, "Sam calm down." He looked up from his new spot on the floor at Castiel.

The mission was over and Castiel had logged out. He glanced at Sam's computer and took a sharp breath. Sam felt a stab of guilt. Castiel had just lost his older brother. Sam couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Dean. Castiel calmly got up and walked quickly out of the tec unit and away from the stares of pity and shock. The youngest Noviak would've appeared completely in control if not for the silent tears that fell as he left.

Some part of Sam urged him to follow but, he felt as if all his energy had abandoned him. Sam sat on the floor, hugged his knees and stared at his computer with tear filled eyes. He didn't move until Dean came to get him. He was still like the dead. Somehow it seemed fitting. He wouldn't move if his agent couldn't.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dean ran through the halls and finally reached his little brother. Just as he expected, Sam looked awful. He was curled up on the floor and had a vacant look in his eyes as they stayed fixed on the computer screen. Long dried tear tracks ran down his cheeks. Dean sighed and crouched next to Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't even look at him. His eyes never left the black screen. As if it could change if he just kept watching it. Dean frowned and shook Sam. "Come on Sammy." He took Sam's arm and helped his shocked brother off the floor. "Let's go." Sam nodded and didn't fight Dean. His previous attack of emotions had ended and had slaughtered them all.

Sam felt nothing.

Why should he? He had just lost everything.

/

"Luci?" Gbariel's weak voice cut through the silence as he stared at the traitor in front of him. Lucifer smirked. "I haven't been called that in a long time Gabe." He looked at his younger brother and smiled. He had know Gabriel had become an agent since two years ago when his men returned from a failed mission, reduced by half their original numbers, in a panic, and screaming about about golden eyes and laughter on the battlefield. "You've certainly come a long way."

Gabriel was struggling to keep his eyes open. He put pressure on the wound but he still felt his blood flowing between his fingers as it joined the growing red puddle on the floor. He kept his eyes on his older brother and looked at him with distrust. There was no visible fear in his eyes but if one looked closely they would see the slight tremble of his hands.

Gabriel knew he was in trouble and his chances weren't looking all that great. Lucifer was a traitor and he had never been all that sane to begin with so Gabriel wasn't feeling the brotherly love. "And I bet you're still your backstabbing self."

Lucifer turned his back to his little brother and Gabriel wished he was strong enough to stand. His eyes flickered down the hall towards the exit. Lucifer ordered his men, "Prepare a get away car with our best medic. This base is lost." His gaze then traveled to his little brother's shooter who began to struggle fruitlessly against the men holding him captive. Lucifer tilted his head. "You aren't one of my men and for a hired hit you have crappy aim." He pulled out his gun. "Sadly, well sadly for you, no one is allowed to mess with my brothers but me so..." Lucifer's eyes flashed with insane glee as he shot the assassin.

He walked over and picked up Gabriel who had lost his battle for consciousness. Lucifer was feeling good. He had lost a base. So what? He now had the perfect weapon against Michael. Lucifer laughed as he walked past the dead and out of the base. He had the golden child of the family. Michael's little protégé would soon be his perfect weapon. Gabriel was the key to his plan and it would be perfect.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam had thought that when someone died they just disappeared from the world like they had never existed.

Apparently, he was wrong. Gabriel was everywhere. It had been two days and Sam couldn't leave his room without having memories ripped to the front of his thoughts. He heard his agents voice like a song that had gotten hopelessly stuck in his head. To top it all off Sam couldn't stop watching it.

He didn't know why he kept the footage, let alone watched it but there was something about the last few minutes of Gabriel's life. Maybe, it was the way neither of them were aware of the timer hanging above their heads. There was something in seeing how alive Gabriel had been. Something in hearing his agent's voice and laughter and after that there was something else. Something not quite right. After almost the fifth time watching it Sam was convinced he had missed something.

So, he broke down the video. He clicked through the shots taken every .2 seconds. Needless to say, it took a long time and he worked into the night. Not that it really mattered, Sam didn't sleep much anymore. And then, sometime around 4 AM, Sam found it.

When Gabriel had been shot, he had fallen backwards and the camera pointed up. That's how Sam saw him. The numbness receded just enough so Sam could hate again. He hated this man with his whole being. On his computer screen was Gabriel's shooter. The man was tall and blond. He wore casual clothing. In the shot he was just beginning to lower his gun. Sam glared at the screen for a few minutes before running a face recognizing program.

Sam hadn't expected to find much. Probably the typical evil henchmen who had gotten a lucky shot. He was very wrong.

There were full pages of information on the guy. His name was Xavier Nieto. He had been on the agency's top ten most wanted list and he would still be if his body hadn't been found. Sam found the time of death and frowned. It was a half an hour after Gabriel had crushed their comms. Assassins usually make a hit and leave quickly. So why was he still there?

Sam continued to scroll and found something that made no sense. This guys calling card was a shot through the eye. He could make shots like that from a hundred meters away. Xavier had been so much closer than that to Gabriel and he had missed. It didn't make sense. Why would someone hire this hit man only for him to not finish the job. Why?

Sam put his head in his hands and began to really think. Xavier was a pro and never missed before on record so missing had been deliberate. Someone had to have hired him and then killed him, maybe not wanting to pay, maybe because of the bad shot. Then, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and Sam felt a much stronger emotion than hate. Hope. It sent him running down the hallway yelling for Dean.

They hadn't found Gabriel's body.

**Yay! I finally got this chapter up! Finals sucked and I had to study. Please let me know what you think! I try to reply to all comments. : )**


	5. Small Victories

**Yes I am alive! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I have this basketball camp for 6 HOURS A DAY! It's totally nuts. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

As he woke, the real world greeted Gabriel with warmth. He kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to remain in a lazy haze. Slowly, his exhausted mind began to pick up on more detail. The first thing he realized was that he was in a soft bed. He was warm because of the blankets which he hugged with one arm like a child would a teddy bear. The second thing was not so pleasant.

The unmistakable smell of the infirmary assaulted his censes with it's overdose of every cleaning product imaginable. He groaned and buried his face in the warm blankets. He muttered, "Sam. Get me outta this hell." Sam always waited for him to wake up in the infirmary and then acted like he was actually mad instead of worried.

A voice that was without a doubt not Sam answered, "But it was set up just for you. I'm hurt kid."Adrenalin flooded through Gabriel as opened his eyes to stare at Lucifer, who was sitting in a chair at his bedside. "You watched me sleep." He stated. "That's a new level of psychopath. Congrats Luci, You're graduated." He said and successfully hid his unease at the situation.

His older brother rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for you to wake up." Lucifer said with innocence Gabriel knew to be fake. Gabriel sat up with a small wince as his thankfully no longer bleeding gunshot wound protested the movement. "Listen. I get that I'm the hot brother but, this isn't freaking twilight." Lucifer smirked. "You watched Twilight?" Gabriel shrugged. "Chicks like it." He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why am I alive?"

Lucifer tilted his head. "Why would I kill you?" Gabriel sighed. "Oh I don't know. I killed a few of your useless men." Lucifer smirked. "Yes. You did a good job. I'm offering you a position. Work for me." Gabriel didn't even hesitate. "No."

"Oh Gabriel I'm disappointed. Mikey's perfect little soldier now. Boring!" Lucifer nearly shouted the last word as he got up and walked closer to Gabriel's bedside. "Lets see what you've learned." Without warning Gabriel found himself being pulled out of bed. He gasped and doubled over as his arms wrapped around his bandaged abdomen. It felt like fire. He bit his lip and forced back a cry. Instead, he forced his lungs to work and the rhythm of trying to breath normally forced the pain fill haze back.

After a few breaths, Gabriel straightened slowly and looked at his brother. His golden eyes were radiant with fury, even as they still watered from the pain. Lucifer smirked. "We haven't trained in so long little bro. Come on."

That's how Gabriel found himself in a padded training room with his psychopath older brother, a bullet wound, and no Mike to intervene if Lucifer decided to kill him this time. Gabriel was on edge as he stared at his brother. He was crouched in a defensive position with his arms slightly lowered to protect his injury. "So fight club rules?" He asked his older brother. That meant if he tapped out or was knocked out the fight ended. Lucifer shook his head. "No rules." Gabriel nodded. He wasn't surprised.

Gabriel mentally listed Lucifer's flaws. _Pride, __arrogance, he doesn't know my fighting style, I'm faster, he knows he can win/cocky, he's expecting me to fight clean. _Gabriel took a breath as his mind rebelled and argued, _You're smaller and __injured. Give it up. You have no shot. Kiss life goodbye. _He shook his head and decided if he could get Lucifer to lose his control he might have a shot.

At first the fight went like all sparing matches started. They both threw a few punches that were easily dodged as they tried to get a feel for each others fighting style. Gabriel focused more on dodging and blocking. Then things sped up.

Gabriel had learned to rely on his speed as he was smaller than most of his opponents. The bullet wound throbbed at even the smallest movements and forced him to block more then dodge. His arms stung from the many hits they took. Gabriel barely made it out of the way of a kick to his ribs. He stumbled and fell against the wall. He winced and and said, "This is what you love isn't it. Good old beating of someone who can't win. Classic villain. At least be original." He ducked under a punch and quickly straightened. His plan wouldn't work if he wasn't standing.

"Michael is going to kill you! You've already lost." He chuckled as if he was in control of the situation and this was his game. "Why do you think I wanted him to train me?" Lucifer threw a wild punch which Gabriel blocked and clenched his teeth. He forced himself to continue. "No one wants to be taught by second best." He snapped. "You will always be second best. What did you get tired of Mike's shadow? And you thought you could win." He laughed and watched as his brother finally snapped.

Lucifer lunged forward and Gabriel let himself be pinned against the wall. Against every instinct, he forced himself not to break away as his air was cut off. His toes barely touched the ground. The world began to dim and fade away and parts blurred as little blots came in and out like a bad quality film. Nothing seemed real but the burning of his lungs. Lucifer raised one arm in a fist and...

Gabriel kicked him between the legs.

Gabriel's feet slammed back into the ground and he leaned on the wall as his screaming lungs fought for air in the form of quick frantic breaths. He pushed off the wall and punched the traitor before him with all his remaining strength then stumbled back. Gabriel half sat half fell into a seated position. He couldn't fight anymore. He had won the match anyway. He chuckled as in his hazy, oxygen deprived state, he realized that he had really won this impossible fight. For some reason in was humorous to him.

Lucifer wiped the blood from his face and shot a pained smile at his little brother. "Not the perfect soldier after all Gabriel." Gabriel just managed to dig up the energy to flip his brother off before being escorted back to his room/prison. He couldn't keep a small smirk from appearing on his face as the victory fouled his hopes of escape.

Lucifer's pride was stung and he grimaced once his brother was out of the training room but, if Gabriel would fight dirty his plan just might work. Gabriel wasn't the same honorable soldier as Michael and that knowledge dulled the sting of being beaten. He wanted to win the war not the battle.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sam ran into Dean's room and close to yelled, "It was a hit! A failed hit!" Dean stood up and walked over to his little brother. "Woah! Sammy calm down. What are you talking about." Castiel looked up from where he was reading a book on the small couch and tilted his head. Sam began to explain.

"So get this. I looked back at the footage from our last mission and the shooter was caught on camera. His name is Xavier Nieto. He never misses Dean but he always hits his targets in the eye! It's his calling card but he did miss. Gabriel wasn't shot in the head because he could still talk to me before breaking the comms. It was a failed hit or-" Castiel cut in and said, "Or a successful capture."

Dean held up his hands in a gesture of slow down. "Sam are you sure we don't need false hope." He glanced at Castiel and it was clear that by we he meant Cas. Sam nodded. "Of coarse I'm sure! I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure!" Castiel got up. "Sam show me." he said with forced calm. Sam handed Castiel his laptop and watched as his friend smiled and let out a relieved laugh. "He's right. I worked this guys case for a while before he went off the radar." Castiel hugged Sam quickly before running out of the room. Dean and Sam followed close behind.

Sam smiled as they ran through the halls behind Castiel. He had hope for the first time since Gabriel crushed the comms and he thought, _Hang in there Gabe. We're coming._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The only thing worse than not having any hope is to have had hope and then feel it crushed. Sam felt empty with out the excitement and happiness that he fouled him not two hours ago. He clutched his laptop to his chest and curled into a ball on his bed.

Castiel had led Dean and Sam to the people in charge of the agency with their new discovery. Sam presented the footage and all their evidence and they were shot down because, "Protocol states that if an agent his lost communication and cannot be proven alive then no other agents lives are to be risked for one that might already be beyond saving. Gabriel was a great agent and will be missed.

Just like that they were dismissed. Sam had to be pulled out by security because it wasn't fair! He had to do something.

Now he sat on his bed curled up as Gabriel's voice haunted him. "Real great job kiddo. Told you the higher ups are a bunch of dicks. Is that all you got? Come on Samsquash I could be dying here! Don't listen to those asshat!"

Sam knew that it was just his own mind beating him up but the fact that his mind felt the need to use Gabriel's voice drove him nuts and he found himself answering out loud.

"No this isn't all I've got. Screw them. I'm coming." His new promise seemed to echo in Sam's mind and fill the empty room. If his agent was alive, Sam would find him.

**So I wasn't really sure about how I did on this chapter. I had a hard time writing the fight scene between Gabe and Luci. I hope that it was okay. Please let me know anyway I can improve and if you like or don't like the story. All comments are good comments! ; ) **


	6. Escapes Are Overrated

Sam got up and started to throw clothes into a bag. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Every second waisted could be the second he lost his agent. Sam also had to get out before Dean realized what he must be thinking. Just as Sam was throwing all his money into the bag, Dean ran into his room and said, "Sammy. This is crazy. I want Gabriel to live too but the truth is he's probably-"

In the middle of his sentence Dean jerked and fell to the ground revealing Castiel who stood there with a taser still buzzing faintly in his hand. "Hello Sam." Castiel said calmly and walked around Dean looking just as badass as his brothers. Sam and Dean sometimes forgot how scary kind, awkward Castiel could be.

Sam started at his motionless brother and asked, "Cas, man. Is he okay?" Castiel nodded and handed Sam the taser. "It was on a medium setting. We should have enough time to get away. You are going to get my brother?", He asked with puppy dog eyes and a head tilt. Even if Sam wanted to say no, he couldn't have. Sam nodded. "Of coarse I am." Castiel gave Sam a tiny smile and said, "Then you will need weapons."

Gabriel's room looked like a teenager had moved into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, ate most of the candy, and then a tornado had hit.

Sam smirked as Castiel led him through the mess and fond memories of his agent filled his mind. He could clearly picture Gabriel on the top bunk with a bag of candy, throwing wrappers as Sam tried to research.

Castiel walked over to the closet and opened it to reveal a giant safe. He punched in the key code and opened the door to reveal Gabriel's weapons. Unlike the rest of the room, the safe was well organized. Pistols were on the left top side, knifes underneath, and shot guns and rifles were on the right. Sam quickly grabbed two pistols the knife he had gotten Gabriel years ago, and a 22 rifle. He stopped when he saw Castiel stocking up as well. "Cas you need to stay here." Castiel opened his mouth in protest but Sam said, "Someone ordered this hit. Only someone here at the Agency would know that Gabriel was on that mission. Find them." He thought, _So I can rip them apart. _

Castiel nodded and put the gun he had been holding down. "You're right. I'll also make sure Dean won't stop you." Castiel's electric blue eyes looked up into Sam's. Castiel sighed and said, "Thank you Sam. Be careful." With that the youngest Novak exited the room. Sam grabbed his bag and walked right out the front door. No one stopped him. He had the right to come and go as long as it wasn't for too long thanks to Gabriel's rank as a loyal agent. Sam hot wired a car and was off. "You better be alive Gabe."

Gabriel saw the exit and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. He ignored the sting of his wound as it demanded his attention. He had left a trail of the unconscious and dead in his wake. This time he wouldn't be caught. This time he would go home. His hand reached out towards the door and then he was thrown off his feet with the air knocked out of him.

He forced himself to his hands and knees and grabbed the door. Gabriel struggled wildly as he was seized inches, INCHES,away from exiting. He kicked the men holding his legs but, their grips never loosened enough for him to slip free. As if the world just wanted to taunt him more, when he was pulled back he didn't let go of the door and it swung open. Gabriel just caught sight of the outside and took one breath of free air before he was ripped away and it was slammed shut.

Something in him snapped at the sight and he fought like a man possessed. Screw honor. Gabriel scratched at his captors, bit, twisted, and kicked. He felt his stitches pop but didn't stop. All that mattered was breaking free.

By the time he was cuffed back in his room the men holding him looked like they had either been attacked by an angry squirrel or went six rounds with Chuck Noris. If he wasn't getting out, he could at least make Lucifer's men go through hell. Gabriel smirked and then winced as the doctor that had been called restitched his side. "My apologies." The doctor whispered.

Gabriel did feel a bit bad for the poor doctor though. The man was a captive just like Gabriel. His name was Gadreel and Gabriel hoped that when he got free he could come back for the doc.

Gabriel gave Gadreel a brave smile and tried not to wince. He then turned his attention back to their captors. "Gosh I sure hope my brother pays you well. You okay fight club?" He asked the man who had been holding his legs and now had a broken nose and the beginnings of a black eye. The other men had to hold him back and Gadreel shot Gabriel a warning look.

Gabriel smiled sweetly when Lucifer entered the room. "And speak of the devil. Luci your men want a pay raise." Gabriel was proud to note that his older brother looked awful. Gabriel had made sure all his attempted escapes were all at night. He just slept during the day. Lucifer couldn't do that and now had bags under his eyes and looked just plain exhausted.

Lucifer rubbed his eyes and still managed a downright scary glare. "Gabriel I've been nice but I think it's about time you made a choice. I'm giving you two more days. Work for me or die. It's that simple. Now, go to sleep little brother!" He hissed and left the room. Gabriel sighed. His chances were looking pretty crappy and the situation only got worse as in payback Lucifer had him woken up at six the next morning by screaming, "Good morning Vietnam!"

To say Dean Winchester was pissed would be an understatement. Castiel would say the best word in his vocabulary to describe Dean's state was bellicose. It meant aggressively angry and warlike. Castiel was never afraid of Dean because Dean would never hurt him but, Dean had ceased to talk with Castiel and picked fights with other agents for the smallest of matters.

Dean was worried out of his mind for his little brother but, after Sam had left Michael, Castiel, and Dean had all been forbidden to leave the base as they could also be breaking protocol. Castiel worried about his agent but also had an other task to hold his attention. He had to find who had ordered the hit on Gabriel.

His first suspect had been Kali. She had wanted to be Gabriel's communicator and jealously could've driven the act. It didn't fit because if Kali had ordered the hit, it would've been more effective to kill Sam. Just in case he had talked to her casually and hacked her computer. Castiel had found nothing.

So now he was moving on to suspect number two, Alastair. Alastair had just been promoted because of Gabriel's death to the higher position that Gabriel had had in the agency. That might've been a strong motivator. Unlike Kali, Castiel couldn't just talk to Alastair and he didn't have a computer that could be searched. So when Castiel happened to overhear Alastair talking he thought it was a stroke of good luck. He listened from outside the locker room door.

Alastair was talking to Azazel. "Yeah it's about time I've been promoted. Took the little runt long enough to die already." Castiel felt his hands curl into fists. Azazel chuckled. "They haven't found the body don't get too excited." Azazel stated. Alastair's immediate response was, "Gabriel's dead." It was said quick and without a doubt and if that didn't put Alastair on the top of Castiel's suspect list than nothing would. Before Castiel could stop himself, he let out a quick gasp.

The voices on the other side of the door stopped and Castiel was just backing up when the door was pushed open and strong arms threw him to the floor inside of the locker room. "Awwww! It's the baby Novak." Azazel teased. Alastair crouched next to Castiel and pushed him against the lockers. "What did you hear?" He snarled. Castiel glared. His eyes were now ice blue cruel and cold. "Enough." Alastair smirked and said, "Then we'll have to teach you not to ease drop. It's very rude."

Castiel gasped as a foot slammed into his ribs. Alastair held him down as Azazel kicked his side. Castiel struggled and managed to break free after delivering a hard kick to Alastair's chest. He stumbled to his feet with one hand clutching his side. His other hand swung out and the feeling of hitting Alastair made him smile. The feeling was short lived.

Azazel attacked from Castiel's other side and Castiel's head snapped back from the force of Azazel's punch. Before he could react, Castiel found himself pinned to the lockers.

Castiel was smaller than both of his attackers and every time he managed to hit one, the other was there to deal him a stronger punch than Castiel could ever throw. Pain overwhelmed him and the world faded until there was nothing else. His eyes shot open as his air was cut off and he stared at Alastair who had both of his large hands around Cas' throat. Castiel struggled weakly but, he no longer had the strength to push off his attackers. He tilted his head back as his eyes glazed over and then he was on the ground.

Castiel watched through dazed eyes as blurred shapes collided and danced around each other. He found himself fascinated. The yells and shouts barely registered as he observed. It became clear that the shapes were people. Fighting people. Castiel watched as one knocked the other two to the ground and kept kicking them. Castiel frowned. Even his dazed and concussed brain registered that as wrong and he breathed out the word, "Stop."

The man turned and ran over to Castiel's side. "Damn it Cas." Castiel smiled weakly at his agent and forced out. "Hello Dean." Then. merciful darkness swept him away beyond pain.

**I am so upset with myself for hurting Castiel in this story. How do authors do this?! My poor baby! Reviews will help him get better. *Wink, wink* I hope this chapter came out okay. Please let me know what you think. Constructive ****criticism is always welcome. I was thinking about bringing Gadreel in for a while now and he just kinda found his way in there. He's such a great character I couldn't just not include him. **


	7. What We Do For Love

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gadreel sighed as he check Gabriel's injuries the next day. Gabriel was watching him with sharp golden eyes. Gadreel wasn't offended by the distrust that he saw there. He knew that if he was in Gabriel's position he wouldn't be eager to trust.

Gadreel started to bandage the wound for the third time and stated with relief lacing his voice, "Your injury is not infected and should heal with no complications as long as it is not reopened." On the last part of his sentence he shot the agent an almost annoyed look that somehow also told Gabriel not to reopen it or else.

Gabriel smirked not at all threatened. He knew that if he didn't escape soon he'd die anyway. "I make no promises." He grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean his knuckles, painted red with dried blood. Both men winced as Gabriel wiped the red stain away

He finished with his left hand and moved on to his right. Gabriel didn't look up when Gadreel heard the question, "Hey Gadreel. If you had two days to live, what would you do?"

Gadreel looked up to meet the bright eyes of the small agent on the bed. Two days and this man would be gone. He was to be killed by one brother in order to hurt another. Gadreel labeled the situation as simply wrong and he was hoping that Gabriel would find away to escape. He looked away and started to pack up the first aid kit. "You will survive." He was glad that he had looked away knowing his expression was anything but confident. Gabriel didn't need to see that.

Gadreel stood up. He walked over to the door and stopped right before exiting. "To answer your question, I would burn this place to the ground and die honorably."

The answering spark in the doomed agent's eyes was well worth the risk of being overheard. Gabriel smirked and said, "Gadreel that sounds like a challenge." The confidence in his eyes made him no longer look small to Gadreel. Gabriel looked dangerous. His eyes flashed with new seemingly bare contained energy. The men shared their own private scheme. Neither of them would go out without taking this place with them. As Gadreel walked away from Gabriel's prison, he couldn't help anticipating Gabriel's attempts.

CCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDCCCDDC

Dean was going to kill them! No. That would be to easy for the scum that dared to lay a hand on Cas.

Dean clenched his fist painfully tight as he imagined what he would do to Alastair and Azazel.

Dean would make them beg first. He would chain them up and break every bone. He would beat them until they were a thousand times worse than his communicator. If Dean got the chance he would-"

"D-Dean."

Dean's eyes snapped open and his fist unclenched at the sound of his whispered name. He ran over to the bedside as he gave Castiel his full attention. He would deal with those sons of bitches later. Cas came first. "Damn it Cas. What were you thinking?" Dean wanted his words to sound strong, maybe a bit angry but the only thing that came out was concern.

Castiel slowly put a hand to his concussed head and stated, "It was Alastair." Dean rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes Cas and why were you anywhere near the dick? We know that he hates your family."

Castiel shook his head slowly and clarified, "I believe it was Alastair that ordered the hit." Dean's eyes hardened and he demanded, "That's what this was about Cas!" Castiel nodded slightly as Dean's loud voice hurt his head Cas opened his mouth to continue but Dean cut him off with a harsh demand of, "Cas! Shut up!"

Betrayal showed through Dean's mask of anger. "You're working with Sam. You could've told me. You should've told me! You can't take on two trained agents by yourself.

What do you think Sam's going to find anyway?! Huh? He's either going to find Gabriel's corpse or a shell. If your brothers still alive, death right now would be a mercy because there is only one reason to keep a captured agent alive and it's not to throw a party!"Castiel's eyes narrowed and he said, "I am well aware that Gabriel may have been a victim to torture but that doesn't mean that Sam and I will just give up. If it was Sam or me you would look."

Dean glared and yelled, "That doesn't mean you have to be stupid about it! You almost died Cas! One of your ribs decided it would be fun to pop you lung!" Castiel flinched and rubbed his temple. Concussions was suddenly too much. Dean couldn't deal with seeing Cas bruised and in pain, not now while Sam was God only knows where and he was stuck in the base with Cas plotting with Sam behind his back. Dean Winchester could handle a lot of shit but the fact that Cas almost died and he could do nothing was too much. He needed out right now! Dean turned his back on Cas and walked towards the door.

Castiel reached towards Dean when he got up but missed grabbing on to his agent's hand. He didn't want Dean to leave. He didn't want to be alone in the infirmary with his attackers most likely in the rooms next to him. Without thinking Castiel attempted to sit up. It was a horrible idea.

Pain. Pain radiated through his body and Castiel couldn't draw a real breathe. He let out a choked cry and curled up around his injured lung. He silently begged for it to stop. He was overwhelmed as the world blurred around him. His lungs burned as all he could manage were cut off gasps for air. The world seemed to shrink to the pain. There was nothing else and then mercifully there was.

Strong arms were wrapped around him and Castiel was pulled into an upright position. "Cas! It's okay. I've got you. Come on Cas you have to breath!" _Dean. __  
_

Castiel tried to do what Dean told him but all that he could manage was half intakes of air. He heard Dean swear and then say, "Alright, It's alright Cas. Breath with me okay. Just like this." Dean's hands shook but despite his agent's obvious nerves, Castiel felt the chest he was pressed against rise and fall with Dean's even breathing. He closed his eyes and focused on doing the same.

Dean watched Castiel closely and continued to breathe deeply for him to copy. Slowly, Cas' breathing evened out and dazed blue eyes looked up to meet Dean's sharp green. "My apologies Dean."

Dean let out a surprised huff of laughter. Only Cas would apologize after his lungs decided to stop working. Dean thought he should be the one apologizing. How could he have just tried to walk out on Cas when he was hurt like this? Sometimes Dean really hated himself and now Cas was looking at him with big pleading eyes as he asked Dean to forgive him. Dean hated the pain he saw there.

"No need man. It's fine." Dean pulled Cas closer and assured himself, _It's fine. He's breathing. _Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head. "I thought you wanted personal space?" Dean laughed again and told Castiel, "I think this can be an exception. Don't you dare do it again." Dean sighed and then said, "You and Sam are going to do this and I'm not going to sit on the sidelines with my thumbs up my ass.

Now tell me you have some evidence against Alastair."

Castiel gave Dean a small smile and Dean knew he had made the right choice by helping.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam drove quickly to the criminal base where the shooting had occurred. It was as good a place to start as any. Sam broke every speed limit he came across to get there fast. He parked a mile away and jogged to the base where he was met by a group of agents with guns. Red lasers' dots appeared all over his chest.

Sam hadn't expected anything different and he put his hands up as they approached. Sam smiled as he recognized the blonde leading them. "Hey Jo."

A few minutes later Sam found himself sitting in Jo's new office with a hot cup of coffee. He cradled the warm cup close as Jo sat down across from him and stated, "You're in a lot of trouble Sam. The Agency doesn't know what to do with you. You broke protocol and have almost been missing long enough to be called a deserter. Sam I'm sorry but why are you even here?"

Sam put his coffee down and stated, "Gabriel might not be dead." Jo looked at him like he was a kicked puppy.

"Sam I know this must be hard but-" "No, Jo this isn't me being crazy! Castiel confirmed it.", Sam said quickly. Jo's eyes narrowed but somewhat reluctantly allowed Sam to continue. "The shooter that shot Gabriel never misses unless, he wants to take someone alive and he always takes people out by a shot to the eye. Jo please you have to help me here. Please?"

Jo sighed. She knew how much Gabriel and Sam cared about each other. She smirked thinking about how both of them seemed blind to the other's obvious affection and asked, "What can I do?" Sam beamed at her and he told her what she could do.

It took some doing to sneak Sam down to the prison that was at the base, but Jo wasn't leading for no reason. Jo nodded towards one of the cells. "His name is Jake Talley. He was caught trying to escape after we took over here."

They were going to try and get information from the prisoners anyway. There was no real harm in letting Sam try first. Sam nervously glanced through the bars at the man sitting on the floor. He took a deep breath. Sam and Gabriel both hated torture and here he was about to force that man to spill his guts. Jo frowned and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "You don't have to do this Sam."

Sam shook his head and glanced back into the cell. Jake was shackled to the wall by a short chain. The man couldn't move much and he looked uncomfortable sitting on the floor. When Sam thought about Gabriel locked up like that he felt sick. He had to do this because at any moment someone could be doing the same to his agent and Sam couldn't risk being too slow. He wouldn't be too slow. The thought of Gabriel being hurt made Sam want to puke and go gun down every person that might be involved at the same time. That same thought was enough to give Sam the final push he needed to do this. Sam hardened his expression and walked into that cell.

"Who do you work for? Where did he go?", Sam screamed for what felt like the thousandth time. It didn't matter though. Sam would scream until his voice gave out if he could get this information. Jake looked up at Sam with bloodshot pained eyes but said nothing. Sam backed up and looked at the once barely harmed prisoner. Jake was now covered in cuts and bruises. He was soaked from when Sam had poured water on him when he passed out and shivered faintly.

It was crazy, but Sam didn't see any sign of Jake breaking. Sam looked at his blood covered hands and felt sick. Guilt hit him in waves but, it wasn't enough to keep him from starting again. "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!"

Sam was sure it took another hour at least before Jake cracked. By this point Sam had cut off a finger. Jake screamed as more of his blood squirted onto the floor and Sam watched with hard uncaring eyes. His emotions had shut down hours ago.

He moved onto the next finger and had just made an incision when Jake yelled out the answer to his question in a broken scream,"LUCIFER!" Jake went limp and Sam dropped the knife he had been holding.

Sam felt no victory. All he could feel was disgust for himself as he looked at his chained victim. He muttered an apology, not that it mattered. Something like this couldn't just be forgiven. He barely registered when Jo took his hand and led him to her room. He was numb when she helped him out of his now red shirt and clean his hands. His mind was blank as Jo helped him into bed. Only after she had left did Sam allow himself to feel, and to break. He sobbed into his pillow as the images of the day haunted him.

When Sam was so exhausted he couldn't shed another tear he registered Jake's answer. Lucifer, the traitor, the psychopath, the murderer, the prideful, evil, jealous, monster had his agent. Gabriel's crazy older brother was alive after all. As Sam drifted off to sleep, he assured himself Lucifer wouldn't stay that way much longer.

**Wow this one came out dark! I based Sam in this chapter of how he gets when Dean is dead. I just rewatched The Mystery Spot so it wasn't too hard to picture. I think that Sam would do anything to protect the people he cares about. As always, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me know what you think by reviewing! : ) Constructive criticism is completely welcome. This might be the last chapter for a while because I am going to Greece. NO WIFI! O : I'll try to post as soon as I get back! Also, does anyone remember who Jake is? He's in Supernatural. I had to look up villains to remember him. **


	8. Mission Finished

**Hey! I'm back! Greece was amazing but, I'm so glad to have my computer and wifi again! I hope that you all enjoy this ****chapter. Thank you parakeetwuvs for betaing this chapter.**

**G**

Waking up and realizing it's your last day to live is not an pleasant experience. Gabriel lay in bed as this realization really hit him. Lucifer said that he wouldn't be killed until tomorrow, but Gabriel knew he wouldn't survive today. He had a plan. Gadreel had helped, but his chances were nonexistent.

In a way it was peaceful. All his life it had been survive, survive, survive! Get stronger, better, faster, and win. Gabriel could say his life was a win. He did good. It was okay. Of course that didn't stop him marveling at being alive. Every breath was a blessing. His heart beat seemed to be the most beautiful song in the whole world, he thought. Well, most beautiful besides Sam's heartbeat.

Gabriel didn't regret much. He'd lived every man's dream life. He saved hundreds, owned super cool spy gadgets, gone out on dates with hot women and he was a freaking kick a** secret agent! He had a good family besides the crazy psychopath. Castiel had turned out alright. Mike would move on. Everything was okay.

Scratch that. Everything would've been okay if not for Sam Winchester.

**S**

Sam didn't want to get up. He felt disgusting. His hands felt wet with phantom blood. The truth pounded over and over again in his mind. Sam had become a tormentor. He was exactly like the men Gabriel did the world a favor by removing. Jake's screams echoed in his head and Sam had to move. He had to do something.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his laptop, tapping frantically as his hands flew over the keys. Sam didn't hurt Jake for no reason. Gabriel was worth the mental damage Sam had done to himself and in his mind Sam Winchester refused to believe anything but he was going to bring his agent home. It was that simple.

**G**

Gabriel had been happily single; a free (some would say too free.) man. Then, Sam had crashed in and literally swept Gabriel into his arms that night at the track. Something impossible had happened. He'd felt safe and trusted a stranger for the first time in years, and no amount of thought could ever tell him why except for the simple explanation that it was just how Sam made him feel. Gabriel had become addicted to the feeling. Like an alcoholic he'd tried not to be dependent on his addiction. To say he'd failed would be an understatement. Gabriel Novak's one regret in life was that he never told Sam he loved him. Not once.

He'd almost blurted it out after getting injured and being drugged in a hospital, he remembered Sam's blurry face he entered the room, but Gabriel didn't remember much else or what stopped him. He almost yelled it when they fought, when Sam took him to a chocolate bar after a hard mission, when he helped Sam with shooting a pistol, and countless times through the comms. Gabriel looked at the notebook and pen Gadreel had got him. The pen was essential to his plan but, maybe it could be used for something else. He ripped out his drawings of multiple candies which were brought about by his cravings and began.

Hey Samsquash! I write to you from my fabulous trip in prison. It's niceish. There's a comfy bed but, the food sucks. I talk too much (I admitted it, don't get too excited. I'm still perfect in all other aspects!) So here's the gist...

**S**

The truth was simple and Sam had no interest in lying to himself. He couldn't live without Gabe. He didn't want to. A world without Gabriel's crazy humor and pranks would be boring. A world without those bright eyes would be dull. Without his agent next to him, Sam felt cold. Sam needed his agent more than air. He needed him like a fish needed water. To live, to fill his world, to drown in constantly and enjoy every moment. If Gabriel Novak was dead, so was Sam Winchester.

Sam sighed and opened a new window. He hacked until he reached the Novak's information. A picture of them all popped up and Sam's gaze zeroed in on the one smirking in between his two older brothers. Sam felt his lips curl up into a smile at the mischief he could see so clearly in those golden orbs. "I love you, you short jerk."

**G**

Gabriel took a deep breath and finished with: I love you, you way overgrown nerd.

He addressed the letter and set it on his bed before getting to work. Gabriel twisted of the cap of his pen and emptied its contents. "Hello beautiful!", he exclaimed to the metal spring twisted around the ink filled cylinder. To him it might as well have been made of gold. Gabriel bit down on one end of the spring and pulled on the other with his hands until it was somewhat straight. He hummed as he worked and the cuffs eventually release the grip on his wrist.

He sighed and rubbed his wrist before smirking at the cuffs. If Lucifer wanted to chain him down, he'd have to do much better than that.

"Alrighty! Show time!" Gabriel happily swung the handcuff as the alarms screeched and he jogged away from the exit. Gabriel kept out of sight as his brother's minions rushed past him to cover the exit. He was easy to overlook as he casually jogged down the halls as if he was meant to be there. He kept his gaze down and let his hair fall to hide his face.

He remembered Michael telling him when he was training for undercover work, "Walk with purpose and no one will suspect you unless you do something that they wouldn't." Gabriel tucked the cuffs casually into his pocket. Lucifer's men wouldn't have handcuffs. Gabriel smirked even as he kept his eyes pinned on a fixed destination.

This was just too easy. Plan destruction was about to be put into action and Gabriel sprinted as he felt his excitement rise like a tidal wave. He was going to burn this place down! Gabriel heard someone running towards him and stopped. The man's eyes widened as he took in the small man standing alone in the hallway. Gabriel watched the other's eyes widen in realization. "Wow that took a while." He commented as the man charged. Gabriel grabbed his cuffs and swung them like a mace knocking the man's gun so it pointed away from him.

Gabriel grabbed the gun. He held on to one side as the man held onto the other as they glared at each other. Gabriel scowled as he noticed the other man's size. He looked taller than Sam and Gabriel cursed his luck. He didn't let on to his unease and said, "It would be so much easier if you handed that over now. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself kiddo." He kneed the larger man hard in the stomach.

The man doubled over but didn't let go. He retaliated by pushing on one side of the gun sending it smashing into Gabriel's gut. Gabriel gasped and tightened his grip on the gun as his vision swam. Stupid old wounds. Through blurry vision he spotted it. The light reflected off of it making it seemed beautiful in all its deadly glory. His only chance as the man drew back on arm for a punch that Gabriel didn't know he could get up from.

Gabriel let go of the gun lunged at the other man's hip and felt a spark of adrenalin as his fingers closed around the hilt of the knife. He ducked under the man's punch and came up behind the giant before slaying him by jabbing the knife straight through his neck. He watched his kill fall before following, collapsing into the hard ground and coughing as blood spurted out of his mouth.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and kept coughing until no more blood came up. He felt no real alarm. Bleeding internally wasn't as scary when you were a dead man walking.

Gabriel grabbed the gun and pushed himself up the wall. He was dying and he'd be damned if he didn't bring this place with him. Gabriel winced at the gross taste in his mouth. "Chocolate where are you when I need ya baby?" He whispered and he walked down the hall. He destroyed everything he could find with a crazed grin. He shot out lights, destroyed offices, and shot anyone who saw him. His real destination was the weapons room.

Gadreel described it as lined with explosives. One shot from the gun in his hands and it would be the end of this place, the end of this mission, the end of him.

Gabriel rounded the corner and couldn't stop the scream that tore its way out of him. His arm was twisted to near breaking point. Years of training had Gabriel acting on instinct and the sound of his attacker's ribs snapping was well worth his aching elbow. Gabriel stumbled away as he was released and right into another man's punch. He hit the ground with a sickening slap and rolled away from a kick.

He stood up, cradled his injured arm, glared and said, "Hate to break it to you but, this place is going to be the worlds biggest bonfire. I always wanted to hold a record. Bucket list complete!" The man snarled, "Good, because I'm going to kill you." Gabriel responded, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I would have retired last year." Gabriel dodged his opponent's sudden punch and pointed his gun at the weapons room.

The other man eyes widened and Gabriel smirked. "You see moron. You're not going to kill me. I am!" The other man screamed, "You're insane!" before the sound of a gunshot marked the beginning of their deaths. Gabriel dropped the gun and took off down the hallway. He stumbled like a wounded animal. His survival instincts refused to let him completely give up.

Gabriel didn't fall until the explosion threw him. He didn't give up until darkness took him.

**S**

Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the words explosion and gunshots from the tv. The place on the screen was catching fire and Sam felt his heart sink. It was the perfect place for Lucifer to set up camp and his fears were all but confirmed as he saw people taking off into the woods instead of running to the cops and ambulances. It only took Sam a few minutes to find out the location from getting into police radios and he sprinted into his car.

Sam prayed he wasn't too late.

**Gadreel**

Gadreel watched the flames. Inside people were most certainly burning. Inside Gabriel Novak was burning. He didn't think that Gabriel would actually burn the place down. In all honesty, he had begun to think of his captors as invincible. Screams of the burning and dying told him how wrong he was. Sirens rang through the air reminding Gadreel that all he had to do to be safe was tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing bright flames.

He couldn't though. Gadreel was like one of the old fashion heroes that believed in honor, which had been forgotten to most long ago. He had a debt to pay to the agent trapped somewhere in the building.

Gadreel pulled out the letter he'd found in Gabriel's room and sighed. It was a reminder that Gabriel had a life to return to as well. A life that he had most likely just lost to the flames of his own attack.

Gadreel looked over at the police and ambulances with longing and then he watched the flames.

**I tried something new at the start when I kept alternating between Gabriel and Sam. I'm not so sure about it so it would be great to hear your thoughts on that or anything else really. As always, I love constructive ****criticism and hearing any ideas. Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter won't take as long to be posted.**


	9. Boom Clap!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and told me their thoughts about the beginning! It was a new way of writing for me and your input meant a lot. Now on with the story;**

Gabriel hated fire. He had hated it for years.

Lucifer had always loved it. He had told Gabriel, "Fire is like us. It conquers. It destroys anything or anyone that gets in it's way. It glows with power bright beautiful and dangerous. Fire always wins to some extent."

Gabriel had just nodded and not so secretly thought his brother was a bit crazy. At eight years old he had already begun to see his brother as weird and it was only his childish hero crush that had kept him ignorant until his brother's betray of just how far Lucifer's insanity would go.

Gabriel remembered his first experience with a flame in the blurry way that childhood memories tended to be remembered. Just clear enough to get the gist of the story. At age four Gabriel must have agreed with Lucifer about fire. The power was out and candles had been lit. Poor Michael had just taken a minute break from watching his little brother. No one could say Gabriel was an easy child.

Gabriel had stared at the strange light show in awe. That continued until he brushed against one. Then his opinion changed drastically. Michael had grabbed his screaming kid brother and ran cold water over the burn while Lucifer watched. Even back then he'd been fascinated with other's pain. Gabriel still had a scar.

Fire had taken his old best friend away from him. It had caused Sam's eyes to sharpen with worry when Gabriel winced every time he saw a firework or a fire was lit and crackled. It had even caused an argument when Sam mindlessly commented that Gabriel's eyes kinda looked like golden flames. Gabriel didn't just hate fire. It repulsed him. he loathed it.

What Lucifer had failed to see was fire may be an amazing killer but, it could kill too much. It had no balance. It would destroy until there was nothing left. Fire didn't always win because if it did there would be nothing. His brother obviously had never really be burnt. Had never felt the sting of being robbed of life by natures best serial killer.

It seemed ironic that fire would be his killer in the end.

Gabriel wanted to scream as it surrounded him. He wanted to get up. He wanted to get out. The air thicken until it felt like breathing through a tiny straw. The fire danced happily in it's victory.

The worlds best serial killer was after him and Gabriel couldn't move. The very idea seamed absurd. As he mind grew fogger he couldn't really see what was wrong about dying like this. At least it wasn't dark. It sure as hell wasn't cold.

Why would he move when he just wanted to sleep? He just wanted the fuzzy part of his brain to spread and make the pain go away as it dragged him further into a haze. He was uncomfortably warm and just wanted to take a nap. In his barely alive state, he saw no reason why he shouldn't. A thought breached the haze for just a moment. _I wish I could tell Sam goodnight..._

Gadreel couldn't believe he was doing this. He gasped as flames surrounded him and the sounds of sirens faded into nothing more than past hope. He ran through the halls until his brain must've come up with a million reasons to turn around. He gasped as part of the ceiling above him collapsed and forced him to turn into a side room.

Gadreel had always believed everything happens for a reason and his faith strengthened ten fold as he recognized the body on the floor curled up into a small ball and taking shaky breaths. "Gabriel wake up!" He meant to scream but, the smoke stole his voice away and transformed it into coughs.

He shook Gabriel and cursed as the small agent remained completely unresponsive. Gabriel looked awful. His skin a bright red, black and blue marks littered his face and ash was turning his once chestnut brown hair black. Gadreel didn't waste any more time trying to wake Gabriel up. He lifted the unresponsive man into his arms and stumbled through the flames. He ran through the halls. The smoke was so thick it covered the world in a gray haze. Gadreel didn't know where he was he just knew his only hope was to keep running.

Then fresh air flooded his abused lungs and he kept going until the gray cleared and he could see he was outside. Gadreel fell to his knees and coughed. When he was finished he grabbed Gabriel's wrist and searched for a pulse. "Come on Gabriel. I didn't walk into a flaming building for your corpse." Gadreel laughed in relief when he felt a soft irregular pulse under his fingers. It wasn't healthy but it was there. Gadreel could work with that. The most important thing he'd learn in med school is a pulse is life and hope isn't gone until life is.

He didn't let go of the agent in his arms and didn't look up until he heard a gun click behind his head.

To say Lucifer was pissed would be a huge understatement. His hands shook with barely restrained fury causing the gun in his hand to shake as well but it never stopped aiming at Gadreel's head. "Give me my brother. Now!" Gadreel looked up and asked calmly, "Why? You are going to kill us both no matter what."

Lucifer laughed and said, "Of course I'm going to kill you both but Gabriel's death is going to be an example and a threat to Michael and that stupid little agency. You should have left him to burn Gadreel because he's going to die, he was always going to die, but now he's going to suffer. I know my little brother, Michael's little soldier, I know how to break him apart so I'm not quite sure Gabriel would thank you for saving him. Now give me my brother and I'll let you go."

Gadreel looked down at the unconscious man in his arms. The man that just a day ago looked at him with bright eyes, smirked with clear mischief, and seemed unstoppable was covered in burns and his breathes came out in short gasps. He was completely limp and had to have been that way for a least five minutes.

Gadreel had only know Gabriel for about a week but, even he knew seeing Gabriel this still was wrong. Gabriel was pure sass and energy and he was always moving. Even when Gadreel stitched up his wounds Gabriel hadn't shut up. Gadreel thought he hated his captors before but now he loathed them. They made him sick and he longed to see Lucifer covered and wounds and still like Gabriel minus the shaky intakes of breath. Breath meant the person was alive and Gadreel didn't thing Lucifer deserved to pollute the air anymore with the signs of him being alive.

He had seen Lucifer as every other terrorist. Vengeful, uncaring and cold as he looked out for his own interest but now Gadreel knew different because Lucifer wasn't cold and uncaring. He was cruel. He was worse than every single one of the terrorist Gadreel had heard about on the news while he was free. Gabriel was barely breathing and Gadreel didn't even want to think about the injuries the poor agent had and Lucifer wanted his little brother to suffer more. He wanted it just to make a point.

Gadreel looked at the small agent in his arms and felt pride in the other man's rebellion. He wished he had fought as hard because in the end everyone dies but Gabriel Novak was going out with a literal bang and taking with him a whole building of minions and terrorist in the making. There would be not shame in following him. Gadreel was ready to be free.

He met Lucifer's eyes and set Gabriel gently on the ground. Gadreel watched the devil in front of him smirk as he saw victory. Gadreel fought the urge to smile. He wasn't afraid he was eager. His heart pounded in his chest quickly as if it knew there wasn't much time left for it and wanted to get as many beats in as possible as it's song drew to a close.

Gadreel reached out to shake Lucifer's hand and fought the urge to grimace as the disgusting man touched him. Gadreel watched as Lucifer's confident expression turn to shock as he was yanked closer to have Gadreel's knife buried deep inside him.

Gadreel smiled even as he heard the gunshot that would be his end. He threw his eyes up to the sky and marveled at it's beauty before the back of his head exploded and a bullet lodged itself in his brain.

Two still bodies laid in the mist of chaos. Both of them fallen warriors and both of them going out with a bang. But one of them was breathing and as medics surrounded his evil brother and Gadreel's blood pooled under them, Gabriel Novak kept breathing.

**Don't hurt me! I'm so sorry for the depressing chapter. I feel ****horrible for killing Gadreel. I hope that you can forgive me just enough to review and let me know your thoughts. All reviews are good reviews to me so constructive criticism is welcome. I promise the next chapter will have a lot of BAMF scenes!**


	10. Falling For a Stranger

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! LOTS OF BAMF SAM!**

**S**

Sam drove like a man gone mad. He was so close he couldn't slow down now. The fire up ahead of him shone like a beacon of hope. That's where he would find Gabriel. He was sure. He had to be.

Sam sped up to the barrier of police cars. He turned sharply and slammed on the brakes. A few of the cops jumped at the harsh squealing of his tiers. The rest of the cops reached for their guns. Sam jumped out of the car and didn't even take the time to shut the door. He walked straight up to them and flashed his ID because he didn't have time to deal with making nice. He bounced anxiously like a kid waiting in an amusement park line.

One cop took his ID and said, "You're not meant to be in the field." Sam felt anger rip through him. This man was delaying him from saving Gabriel and that could not be tolerated. Sam snatched his ID back and snapped, "I have clearance to any crime scene." The officer opened his mouth but Sam interrupted. "My agent is in that building so you will let me pass or I will force you to move."

He would normally feel bad for abusing his status as part of the agency but, right now he didn't care. Sam itched to grab his agent and pull him close. Sam needed Gabriel safe now. He need to see that smirk, hear that laugh, and watch those bright eyes shine with mischief. He was prepared to do anything to get to Gabriel.

The knowledge that Gabriel was in danger had driven Sam to near insanity. Everything he did revolved around his agent's safety. He had once been patient but, knowing Gabriel might be just out of reach made waiting not an option. Every second waisted could be the second Gabriel turned into a casualty. The officer nodded and lifted the tape quickly. He shivered from a phantom chill at the deparation in Sam's eyes. He'd seen similar looks one a victims family and a serial killer that just couldn't stop.

Sam smiled and ducked under the tape. Then, he ran through the forest. A person can never know how fast they can be until their everything depends on it. Sam's feet pounded against the forest floor. He stumbled to a sudden stop at the sight of a dead body.

The man was tall and his face was unrecognizable. He'd been shot in the back of the head and the bullet had exited from his face. Sam's attention was drawn to a piece of blood spattered paper with his name written on it.

He felt relief slam into him like a punch to the gut. His knees felt weak. Gabriel's scribbled writing almost made him sob. Proof enough that Gabriel had written this. He'd been alive. He could still be alive. Gabriel wasn't lying dead next to the tall man. Sam tucked the letter into his jean pocket and started to run again. He pulled out his gun and as he heard others crashing through the forest.

They were frantic and ungraceful. Sam had no trouble in shooting the first person that came into view. The others didn't even slow down. It was every man for himself in their world. Sam grabbed the screaming man and asked, "Is Gabriel Novak alive?" The man's brown eyes widened and he gasped for air through the pain of Sam's bullet. Sam shook him. "Tell me!" The man nodded frantically muttering nonsense. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Sam dropped the now limp man and ran after the noises of snapping twigs and panicked cries. He followed the running men into a clearing. It was filled with cars and Sam felt helpless as he looked around. His eyes scanned the clearing. Gabriel could have been in any one of those cars. Sam stood there completely lost for a few minutes before he realized the cars were moving down a dirt road out of the clearing.

Sam swore so bad Dean would be proud and chased after the nearest car. He ran as fast as he could and just barely managed to grab hold of top of the car. He stumbled as the car started to pick up speed. "Not good. Oh Sh*t!" With a grunt he pulled himself up. His feet found the grove where the trunk met the bottom of the car and he sighed in relief.

Sam had a moment to steady himself. He searched for a better hand hold on the top of the car and exclaimed, "Sh*t!" when the glass in front of him shattered suddenly. He looked behind him and jumped as another bullet whizzed past his head. There was only one car behind him and the passenger had noticed Sam wasn't supposed to be there. That was just his luck now wasn't it? He shot again and Sam cried out and tightened his grip as the bullet skimmed his side and caused blood to run down his leg in scarlet rivers.

He forced himself to let go of the car with one hand leaving only one shaking arm holding him to his ride to Gabriel. With the other hand, Sam grabbed his pistol and shot at the driver. He was frantic but forced himself to take a breath as Gabriel's voice from a distant memory entered his mind. "_Don't rush it. You get one shot in battle. That is if Im not around to save your nerdy little behind. Close one_ eye." Sam closed his left eye and forced himself not to flinch as another bullet blew past. It hit the car mirror and caused the driver to shout.

"_Good Samzilla. You could almost pass for one overgrown way hot agent. Hold you breath and fire kiddo. Destroy that target!" _Sam could almost feel Gabriel's fingers on his arm helping him to keep it steady and Gabriel's warm chest pressed up against him. Sam held his breath and as he pulled the trigger. As the other car swerved off the dirt road and into a tree Sam could hear Gabriel's praise. "Bang_! You shoot better than James Bond. That target sure knows who's boss. Maybe I should take you out into the field. That is if you weren't such a girl." _Sam swung his shooting arm back to the top of his ride and pulled himself through the broken window.

The driver was now frantically trying to not to crash and glancing fearfully at Sam. It was almost too easy for Sam to knock him out. He shoved the man over and took the wheel. He took deep breathes and followed the rest of the cars out of the forest. "The things I do for that jerk. Gabriel owes me so bad."

**L**

Lucifer was having a shitty day to put it lightly. Of course his little brother would find a way to burn the whole f***ing building down! Only Gabriel. Lucifer would bet good money on his little brother not even being human. Of coarse Gabriel would find a way to make a friend while being chained up waiting for execution. Was it just Lucifer, or did the whole damn world bend over backwards for his little brother? His oldest prisoner had stabbed him to let the little creep live!

Lucifer looked down at his bandaged wound and grimaced as the car hit a bump. It took every ounce of self control he had left not the murder his little brother who was unceremoniously dumped in the backseat and shackled to the car seat. Lucifer tried to think happy positive thoughts like Michael's reaction to finding Gabriel's broken body and the way he wouldn't be able to run his little agency. Lucifer couldn't wait to barge through those weakened doors and burn it to the ground.

He smirked and glanced at Gabriel in the backseat. He tisked and shook his head. "Oh little bro you've made one big mistake." Lucifer couldn't let his men think of him as a liar. So, he would wait until tomorrow to paint the walls with his brother's blood. He always thought the house needed more color...

**D**

Dean was furious. No, of coarse he couldn't get a few days off to watch over Castiel like Cas did every single day for him. No some son of a bitch had to start a fire and Dean had to be the one to sort it out. Dean was now speeding down the high way with a police siren on top of his car. Dean didn't think it could get any worse but he needed backup and now Balthazar was in the passenger seat. Sometimes he swore his family had to be cursed.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and said, "Dean will you stop looking out the window like a pissy teenage girl. Little Cassie can look after himself. You and I are stuck in the truly marvelous car ride the least you can do is talk to me.' Balthazar gave Dean a smile and waved one hand with flourish in a go on motion.

Dean glared. "Shut up you stupid brit or sam and I-" Balthazar cut him off and said, "Oh yes Sam. Running off to save his lover. So romantic and tragic. I didn't even know they were dating." Balthazar actually looked hurt that no one had told him.

Dean raised and eyebrow. "Are you trying to gossip?" Balthazar pretended to think before shrugging and exclaiming, "Yes you moron!" Dean shook his head and refused to answer.

Balthazar stared to sing one direction and Dean snapped, "Fine! Fine. They weren't dating are you happy now?" Balthazar smiled and said, "Poor Sam hummm. Does Gabriel even like him? Chasing after someone that doesn't love you is such a tragic fate. Is Sam perhaps turning into a desperate stalker?"

Dean couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Gabriel doesn't let his real feelings show that often." Balthazar nodded and said in his best diva impression, "Don't I know it!" Dean raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened in a, 'Are you freakin' serious right now?' expression. Balthazar cleared his throat and said in his normal voice, "I got a bit carried away. Do go on Deano."

Dean sighed and said, "Listen all I really know is Sam is head over heals for the little jerk and if Gabriel hurts my little brother I'll rip his lungs out." Balthazar nodded seriously and there was blissful moment of silence. Balthazar crushed the brief peace. "But really have they even kissed yet?" Dean choked on air at the image that put into his head.

Balthazar smiled smugly and commented, "That's one nasty cough Dean."

Dean didn't think he had ever turned up his music that loud but even having his eardrums explode would be better than gossiping about Sammy's romantic life. Anything would be better than listening to Balthazar a moment longer. Sweet ACDC was his rescue.

Balthazar smugly leaned back in his chair and smirked at Dean.

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like the look of danger_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_-Marina and the Diamonds _

**I think gossiping Balthazar is my new favorite thing to write. I was listening to Marina and The Diamonds and it put the diva in me. PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter! Gabriel will be awake in the next one. He's so fun to write but I wanted to focus on some different characters this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, or want a character written more in the story. I'll try to update soon. : D . **


	11. I'm Gonna Get'cha!

**School is starting soon and I'm not happy about it but on the bright side, Supernatural comes back in October! I promise to keep updating through the school year.**

_G_

The world was burred. Blacks mixed with greys and flashes of color. It was like when Gabriel had let Sam pick what to do and he took them to an abstract art exhibit. Gabriel stared at the moving picture.

He couldn't move. He couldn't think. There was peaceful bliss as his mind struggled to come to terms with the world around him. Gabriel had only had this feeling before when drugged out of his mind on painkillers. Something in his mind immediately dismissed that possibility.

Awareness was slowing arriving like the first drops of a thunder storm. Sure it could be beautiful, but Gabriel wasn't sure he wanted it. He couldn't even remember why he dreaded waking up. Glazed golden eyes stared at the car ceiling as it started to hit him.

Gabriel felt like he had a fever at first. His throat was scratchy and dry. He felt as if the sun had been beating down on him for hours and he'd been careless enough to forget sunscreen. His eyes sharpened and a gasped escaped his dry throat. Pain. It took over his senses. He was on fire! He could smell smoke and he dared himself to look and his body. Failing at first, Gabriel closed his eyes tight as waves of pain crashed over him. Finally, he looked to the side.

His arm was an alarming shade between dark pink and light red with small sections of black. Memories slowly found their way into his -very likely concussed-brain. An explosion replayed in his head. Gabriel stared at the cuff securing him to the chair and then his eyes widened as the true horror of the situation registered.

He was cuffed in a car. He barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. He was severely injured and there was only one person would would still want him captive after this. Gabriel clenched his hands into fist as he forced himself to turn his head. Burst of pain exploded and forced him to squeeze his eyes shut tight, but when he opened them the smirk aimed at him was unmistakable. If Gabriel could've talked in that moment, he would've cursed so bad he'd put soap in his own mouth. He allowed himself to go limp in the seat.

_S_

No music played in Sam's car. His hands gripped the steering wheel like a life line. He was so close. Gabriel had to be in the cars in front of him. Sam knew it. The thought made the good kind of nervous Sam had grown accustomed to want to put a stupid smile on his face. Sam also knew that getting Gabriel back wouldn't be easy. He didn't know what state Gabriel would be in. He refused to believe his agent had died or broken.

Sam could make Gabriel smile after a hard mission and comfort him until his heart rate slowed after a nightmare. If Gabriel had given up, that wouldn't be so easy to fix. Sam shivered as an image of Gabriel with dead hopeless eyes invaded his mind.

He remembered when a young agent had come back from being captured a few months ago. The boy was twenty one. He was in his first year of field work and was captured. When they got him back, he had been ready to die. What Sam had discovered was once someone gave up to death coming back to life was near impossible. Gabriel had tried everything to get the kid to smile or laugh. Sam had been the one to bandage his agents bloody knuckles after the kid hung himself and Gabriel broke a mirror.

The world was broken and they were damaged but they had always held on. Once someone really let go of life, it was gone to them. It didn't slow down to let people catch up and it never would.

Sam pushed down on the gas a little harder.

D

Once Dean finally reached the barrack of police cars he sprang out of the car as if it was on fire. He was never going to work with Balthazar ever again. Balthazar smirked and calmly got out of the car. "Dean I think your observation skills aren't up to par today.", he stated in his ever present accent. Dean glared and said, "Shut up or I will leave you here. I don't want you in my baby ever again you son of a bitch!"

Balthazar nodded, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Um. Okay then." He was silent for a whole half a second before he said, "That's the car Sam took." He pointed to their right. The car was one of the agency's. The door was open. What really gave it away as Sam's was the laptop resting on the passenger seat. Dean felt a stab of worry. Sam had left his freakin' laptop behind? Sam treated that thing like it was his child.

Dean ran up to one of the cops and asked, "Hey! Did you see the guy that was in that car? Shaggy hair, tall. I mean really tall." He put arm arm up over his head to demonstrate. Dean glared when Balthazar chuckled.

The man nodded. "Yeah. Sam right? I was the one who looked at his ID." Dean nodded quickly and said in a rush, "Yeah Sam. I'm his brother." Dean flashed his ID. "Did he go in there?" The cop nodded and answered, "Yes he did. He was real frantic about it too. He said his agent's in there. If his agent was anywhere near that blast he's dead already, but he didn't give me time to say anything. Poor kid."

The cop really did look like he felt sorry for Sam. Maybe he had lost a partner as well. Dean knew that the cop didn't even know the half of it. At much as Dean hated to admit it, Sam needed the annoying pipsqueak. Dean cursed and ran under the was right on his heels.

Dean had never seen the bodies of people killed by fire before. The smell alone had made him want to throw up. Smoke floated around him and made the world appear through a grey haze. Dean didn't allow his gaze to linger on the bodies, blackened beyond recognition or half charred. He refused to believe that any of them could be his little brother. Dean and Balthazar eventually crashed into a clearing.

Tire marks looked like scribbles on the dirt ground. Balthazar sighed and said with clear sarcasm, "Well that was a fun little chase." Dean shook his head. "Who said we're done?" He pointed to a dirt road leading out of the clearing. He didn't stick around to hear Balthazar's protest. Sammy was down that road. Dean had to make sure he was alright. No. If the cop was right and Gabriel was dead, Sam wouldn't be alright, but Dean had to be there to hold him together.

It was his job after all.

_S_

The cars came to a halt in front of an old house. Sam parked near the trees and grabbed his gun and the gun of the dead driver. He looked out his widow. Sam's brown eyes darted around the clearing searching frantically for his agent. He found it hard to breathe as people piled out of their cars and Gabriel was nowhere in sight. Sam's eyes began to water and a mantra of 'no' filled his mind. Hope left him with every shaky exhale before it came rushing back at Sam's exhilarated gasp.

He sat up and pressed himself against the car door as he tried to get a good look at his agent. Gabriel wasn't conscious. That was clear. He was being carried bridal style by a man around Sam's height. The man's back was to Sam and he was walking into the house. Sam could only see Gabriel's ash covered chestnut hair and his burnt and blood splattered pant legs. Sam resisted the urge to run out towards Gabriel. He needed to hold his agent close and feel his heartbeat like he did after every mission.

Sam knew if he ran over now he'd be shot and they would both die. That didn't make it easier for Sam to watch Gabriel disappear into the strange house. It was especially hard knowing Gabriel wasn't going to be able to defend himself.

Sam had always been irrationally protective over his small agent. Watching sparring matches had once been Sam's own personal version of Hell. Sure, Sam knew that Gabriel could easily protect himself against most people. That had never stopped him from glaring at anyone who so much as looked at his agent the wrong way. Gabriel had always just laughed and tugged Sam away from the person receiving his communicator's rage. Now, Gabriel actually needed protection and Sam couldn't be there. It was torture.

Sam had forced himself to wait until most of the people had entered the building. He searched his backpack for a smoke bomb. He heard outraged screams through the mist he'd created as he ran to the house. Sam blindly felt around for the door, and all he'd felt was the smooth side of the house. The smoke was starting to clear and Sam's search became more frantic.

He hissed as his foot slammed into an object protruding from the house. He grinned and breathed out a huff of relieved laughter. He'd found the stairs. Sam was in the house not one minute latter.

L

Lucifer had put a great deal of though into this and he had to say he was quite pleased.

He smirked as his little brother moaned and started to wake. "Good morning Vietnam!", he yelled to get Gabriel to wake up faster. He'd run out of patience. Hazy gold eyes stared at him for a few moments and Lucifer was reminded of when they were kids and Gabriel would fall asleep leaning against either him or Michael. He pushed those memories away. He'd give Gabriel a chance to be on the winning side. He'd refused and was now just another enemy to be torn apart. Nothing more.

Lucifer watched as Gabriel took in his surroundings. Gabriel had learned in his training that movement lead to life. Being stationary on the battlefield doomed an agent. Gabriel stared at the handcuffs around his ankles and his eyes widened for a split second before he put on a blank face. That second was enough to make Lucifer add a point to his mental scoreboard.

Gabriel didn't like to feel trapped. He always needed an exit even with friends.

When Lucifer was eleven, he'd locked his little brother in a closet for snooping in his room. He hadn't actually meant anything by it. He'd just wanted to freak Gabriel out a bit. Lucifer wouldn't have left Gabriel there more than a few minutes and he never left the room. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased when his little brother broke the doorknob with his shoe and stumbled out in a panicked state not three minutes later. It was the first time Michael had ever really yelled at Lucifer.

Gabriel predictably looked around the small room. There was no windows and the only door was blocked from view by four huge men. Lucifer grinned. "Cozy. Isn't it Gabe?" Gabriel winced as he pulled weakly at the cuffs. "Yeah, moving isn't the best idea bro. You look like a rare steak.", Lucifer said nonchalantly. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer and started to cough. "Talking isn't that good for you either." Lucifer smirked and knelt down in front of his little brother. "It'll all be over soon anyway. Last word are too mainstream."

Lucifer laughed when Gabriel flipped him off. He could almost imagine Gabriel's thoughts. "Pretty good last words. I would've gone with something a bit more creative but smoke really is a bitch." How Gabriel managed to show sass while lying curled up on the floor and weak, Lucifer would never know.

Lucifer responded by slapping his little brother. The hiss he got in response made him almost giddy. "Let's get started already!"

**Sam is so close to saving Gabe! I know this chapter ****doesn't have much action, but it was needed to get everyone to the big fight. I promise next chapter will have lots of action and some Castiel. I'd love to know your thoughts both positive and negative. Criticism is always welcome. I'll try to update as soon as I can! : D !**


	12. Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_**

**_-Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**

Sam's heart beat speed up like an accelerating engine. This was hell. It had to be. He took in the sight in front of him with fear and amazement in his eyes. Several times Sam half jumped out of his seat only to quickly sit back down with a small blush.

Every time this happened he had clasped his sweaty hands and looked down for a moment. the fight was always quick to recapture his attention, though.

The third time Sam jumped up he felt a calming touch on his shoulder. Castiel smiled at his nervous friend. He assured, "Gabriel is perfectly capable of winning this sparring match or at least coming away uninjured." Sam sighed as his eyes once more drifted to the fighting on the padded area.

Gabriel was darting around and everywhere the small agent ran an opponent hit the floor. He was smiling and clearly felt no fear. Sam however, was a much different story. He tensed as Gabriel dodged a hard punch by mere inches.

It had been a month since they'd become a team and Sam was shocked by the force of his explosive protectiveness of the equally explosive agent. He'd been surprised earlier when Gabriel casually asked if Sam wanted to watch him fight. Sam had readily agreed. He didn't regret his decision. Gabriel fought like he did anything else. It was fascinating.

Gabriel was unpredictable. He made Sam feel like he was watching a movie that had a million plot twist and still somehow made sense. Gabriel radiated confidence with an attitude that mocked anyone that dared to challenge him. He always seemed one step a head.

Sam nodded to Castiel and took a deep breathe.

After the fight ended Sam frowned at his almost untouched agent who was stretched out on the top bunk. He lazily licked a bright red, cherry lollipop. Gabriel had only been hit once during the fight and Sam stared at the red mark on Gabriel's cheek.

Gabriel was aware of the heavy gaze directed at him, but he decided to wait Sam out. He hadn't had to wait long before Sam asked, "Why do you fight?"

Gabriel smirked and answered, "For the freedom of this beautiful world and love of course. Oh! And make all the TV agents jealous." Gabriel gave Sam a bright smile. Sam sighed and shot him a bitch face. "I am serious Gabe. You could retire right now"

Gabriel sighed and said, "I have people I want to protect. The feeling of being in battle and winning is amazing. Adrenalin is the worlds best drug. Fighting makes everyday count because you know any second could be the end.

It's an strange way to live kiddo and it's better for it."

Sam had never really understood first hand the feeling of knowing everyday could be your last. He saw it in Gabriel everyday. His agent always lived life to the fullest.

A year latter, Sam was reminded of the conversation after watching Gabriel fight for the first time as he shot at anyone who dared to cross his path and he understood because he knew that if he was to live through this day, he would never take a second for granted again. Sam would pull Gabriel close and tell him how he felt. Even if Gabriel didn't return his affection it would be worth a try.

Sam jumped when a bullet blew past his face. It called him back to the present. He had to survive today first before thinking about tomorrow.

_G_

Gabriel stared at his brother through blurry vision. He blinked and forced himself not to panic when the world didn't come into better focus. He was barely hanging onto consciousness and blood loss and his concussion were most likely to be the causes of the seemingly blurred world.

He closed his eyes for a few moments and sighed in relief because the world wasn't blurred when he opened them.

His soft sigh transformed into a sharp gasp that made his throat burn. Lucifer was standing next to a chart that had every weapon Gabriel had ever heard of stacked on top of it. (Some that he had never even see as well.) Lucifer laughed at his reaction.

"It's just so hard to know where to start Gabe. There' s so many beautiful weapons." Deceiving, gentle fingers slowly and lovingly stroked the hilt of a long dagger.

Gabriel schooled his expression and watched. He couldn't help his eyes from widening at Lucifer's choice. Lucifer smirked. "I can't believe you survived that fire Gabriel. It won't happen a second time."

Gabriel found himself looking at a flamethrower pointed at him from barely a foot away. He lifted his field of vision and looked into his brother's steel gaze.

He wouldn't beg. It's not that he wouldn't beg to survive if needed. Gabriel didn't have pride issues. He would do whatever it took to say alive. He always had.

Gabriel just knew that Lucifer wasn't changing his mind. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist tight. He waited for the burning agony that was sure to come.

_S_

Sam ducked behind an old beat up couch when bullets shredded the air above him and filled it with horrifying bangs. He shot over the couch blindly for a few moments in a panic. Sam took a deep breath huddled behind the couch like a child.

He looked at the gun in his hand and gathered his courage. Sam kneeled and looked over the back of the couch. Two quick shots and it was over. He had killed two more people for Gabriel. Sam had also alerted the whole house of his presence. Whoops...

He checked the rooms that the dead men had once protected. Gabriel wasn't there and Sam didn't waste time cursing his luck. He just sprinted to the next room.

_L_

Lucifer smirked at the fact that this was over. He knew he was going to win. The knowledge made him beam. How could he not win now?

The stupid agency wouldn't last a day with out Michael's much as Lucifer hated to admit it, his older brother was smart enough to rival him and his small band of men. It was just too bad he let sentiment get in the way. Michael would fall to grief or vengeance in Lucifer's plan.

Lucifer couldn't wait to take control! That's all he wanted, all he'd ever wanted. He wanted to be the best. He wanted the world at his disposal. He didn't want chaos or murder. He wanted to rule and to bring peace because no one would dare go against his rules. Was that really so bad?

For a long time he'd wanted his younger brother to rule with him. Gabriel would be so good at it! He was a trickster. He was one step ahead almost all the time. Best of all, He enjoyed giving people what they deserved. Most people deserved to be peasants. Oh well.

Lucifer smirked at his brother and began to press down the button to release the flames. He jumped and glanced around at the sudden explosion of gunshots. No! He dropped the flamethrower and dashed for his gun. Lucifer no longer knew how long he would have to finish this.

It seemed so wrong to shoot Gabriel like he was just another person that had been foolish enough to piss him off.

Gabriel wasn't foolish and he was special. There had been something beautiful in his resistance. Above all was the never changing fact that he was Lucifer's brother.

He would never admit it, even to himself, but Lucifer was impressed. He was proud as well.

He'd helped train this amazing little time bomb that deserved to go off with a bang heard around the world. It was a beautiful tragedy.

He'd only hesitated a few seconds, lost in his thoughts, but it was enough time for a bullet to rip through Lucifer's arm. Lucifer gasped and dropped the gun.

_G_

Gabriel had to be hallucinating. Maybe, he had passed out and this was all a dream. Just a crazy dream..? Sam couldn't have just kicked down a freakin' door and shot Lucifer! Sam was safe back at the agency! Gabriel didn't have to worry about him. Sam was supposed to be safe!

Gabriel watched the scene in front of him blankly for a few moments. Then, one of the men punched Sam hard and golden eyes narrowed. Even if this was a hallucination, no was was allowed to touch Sam. It wasn't even allowed in dreams.

Gabriel forced himself to look away from Sam and focus. His mind screamed, _"THINK! FOCUS!" _

Gabriel couldn't join the fight. He couldn't even stand with his ankles chained together, but he could still shoot a gun. Gabriel started at the gun Lucifer had dropped, the weapon that was supposed to end his life. Slowly, he inched towards it.

Gabriel ignored Sam's cries the best he could and his fingers stretched out mere inches away from the gun. His body screamed to him that it was burning and tears sprang to his eyes, but then the hilt of the gun was in his hand.

Gabriel pushed himself up and shot.

_S_

Sam gasped as the man pinning him the the wall's head exploded in a firework show of red. He dashed away from the other men in a moment of shocked panic. He frantically wiped the blood away from his eyes.

His brown eyes met beautiful, stunning gold. Golden eyes that still had the spark that screamed, "I am alive!" zeroed in on his. Sam wanted to cry and yell in victory at the same time.

Gabriel looked like he had just fought his way through Hell. Burns painted his skin a light red. Bruises marked his skin like spots. The blood stained bandages wrapped around the agent's knuckles made pride spring to life in Sam's core.

Gabriel looked like he was barely conscious, but even as he laid on the ground he was fighting. Propped up on his elbows and clutching the pistol for dear life, Gabriel was alive and wasn't going to let that change easily.

Sam sprinted towards Gabriel. There wasn't a single though in his head that wasn't about the amazing man that shot at the goons chasing Sam with deadly accuracy.

One second Sam had been racing towards his agent and the next second he had been crashing into the hard floor. He cried out in surprise and watched his own fear be reflected in Gabriel's expression.

Sam stared at Gabe and watched his agent's once fearful eyes harden and his face become unreadable.

Gabriel twisted and aimed his gun at Lucifer. His hands shook, but the gun's barrel never left the direction of it's target. Lucifer smirked and slowly got to his feet."Aw! Look's like my baby brother has got a crush. So Gabe. This is who you kill for."

He looked at Sam and his head tilted in the same motion Castiel used when confused. Sam found that very disturbing. I don't quite see why. But hey, crushes are crazy! It looks like we're at a standstill." He smirked at Sam who was trying to keep it together with a knife pressed against his throat.

Sam glared as Lucifer walked to close to his injured agent. His eyes promised death if Lucifer dared to lay on hand on Gabriel.

Lucifer chuckled and crouched in front of Gabriel. Then, he grabbed the gun and jerked it so the barrel was pressed against his own forehead. He smirked devilishly at Sam before he began to speak.

"Gabriel won't shoot me. He can't bring himself to kill family.", he said and spat the word family out like a curse.

Gabriel was taking calming breaths and his eyes kept darting from Sam to his brother."I'll make you a deal. You shoot me and my men will let your pretty boy go. You won't be able to do it! You could've been so strong Gabe! You threw it all away! You won't press that trigger. You're a coward and I know where your heart truly lies!", Lucifer said in the same soothing voice he used when Gabriel had been young, softening the blow of the harsh truth.

Gabriel's eyes were glued to his brother. They watered, but he didn't look weak. He looked strong, strong enough to destroy himself for the greater good. Gabriel forced out his words with noticeable effort. Sam winced at the scratchy and weak sound. "Luci... You're my brother." He winced but continued. "And I love you." His hands stilled and his grip tightened around the trigger. He choked out the last part of the words he needed so desperately to get out, "But your a big bag of dicks." Gabriel's finger put more preasure on the trigger.

Sam closed his eyes as a gunshot seemed to echo endlessly around the small room.

**BOOM! I really enjoyed writing ****this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. All reviews are good reviews so let me know what you honestly think.**


	13. The Aftershocks

_G_

The gun fell and hit the floor with a clatter that seemed like a bang to everyone but the shocked agent. Gabriel paid it no attention as he started at his dead brother with wide tearful eyes. His mind couldn't catch up. This was wrong. He'd had a gun in his hand and he'd put pressure in the trigger, but he couldn't... He wouldn't have shot! Yet, the evidence was right in front of his face. Lucifer was covered in his own blood a bullet had punched through his scull. _  
_

Gabriel squeezed as eyes shut tight not wanting to see the corpse lying in front of him. The corpse of the boy who'd once taught him how to play chess, put bandaids on his scraped knees, and helped train him. The boy he'd killed. Gabriel didn't care at the moment that that same boy had grown into a monster that had been cruel to him. He didn't care that many other lives had probably been saved. All Gabriel could think was his brother was dead and it was his fault.

He wasn't aware of his harsh wheezing breathes or the way he was curled up painfully tight. His fingernails dug into his arms in his desperate attempts to crush himself smaller. He wanted to disappear.

_B_

Balthazar hadn't even flinched when Dean had taken the shot at Lucifer. They'd ran through the empty house and jumped over the bodies filling the halls. Balthazar had felt a cense of dread watching Gabriel aim at his brother. Gabriel had never hated his brother. He'd never shoot his blood. To Gabriel Novak who had killed a hundreds of evil scum, his brother was off limits.

Balthazar had been taking aim himself when Dean's bullet slammed into the older Novak's head. Gabriel never would've done it but Dean Winchester had no problem ending the life of an evil man. Lucifer's men had put a knife to Sam's throat and that probably had a huge part in the way Dean's hand was swift and steady. The Dean Winchester there was no grey area in this. Anyone who touched Sam would die. It was just that simple.

Balthazar raised his gun to shoot at the man holding Sam at knife point. He was honestly amazed that Dean hadn't focussed on him first. He'd underestimated Dean Winchester, it seemed. Dean had figured out to save Gabriel first because if he'd shot at Sam's captor Lucifer would've shot Gabe.

Dean must have realized that if the small agent died Sam would follow. That seemed to be another simple fact. Sam followed Gabriel. He'd trusted Balthazar to take Sam's danger down. Balthazar really like to annoy Dean-He could do it non stop for hours and not get bored.- He would never betray this trust.

Dean would be forever in his debt for saving Sammy. The thought made a grim smile appear on his face as he shot. Deadly accuracy practiced for years had a bullet splitting Sam's attacker's head open before the knife could do more than draw a drop of blood.

Gun raised, Balthazar spun around in search of other enemies. Dean seemed to be handling the situation as rage for the men that dared to touch Sam fueled his movements. Balthazar's gaze instead fell on Gabriel and his grin disappeared. He ran over to his friends side and shook him hard. He stopped immediately as a choked cry tore from the small agent's throat.

Balthazar felt guilt slam into him. He jerked his hands away as if he'd been burt.

Gabriel had tears running down his cheeks and he couldn't get his breathing under control. He was curled into a tight ball and his eyes were shut tight. All skin that Balthazar could see was a light red, covered in bruises, or splattered with Lucifer's blood. He glanced toward the dead body in front of them and wished he could kill him all over again.

Balthazar didn't understand why Gabriel was panicking over the death of his tormentor, but the whys never did matter in the field. All that ever matter was what was happening and an agents reaction to it.

Balthazar was careful this time not to hurt the small agent. He gently laid a hand on Gabriel's knee and commanded, "Open your eyes Gabe. Gabriel now!" Gabriel just shook his head and muttered, "I killed him. No... Please no." Balthazar winced at the scratchy forced sound of his friends usually smooth voice.

Balthazar frowned and said, "No. Gabe you didn't-" "Move!" Balthazar jumped at the command and scooted out of the way as Sam ran to his agent. He'd never heard Sam Winchester sound so desperate and so dangerous. Balthazar was roughly shoved away.

He was actually a bit shocked. Sam was always so calm at the agency. He was quiet often the voice of reason.

Balthazar shouldn't have been so surprised by the way he had been pushed away. Gabriel had always been the exception to Sam's usual calm. Any danger to Gabriel brought out a side of Sam that could be downright scary. It was that side of Sam that would do anything to protect his agent and Balthazar had no doubt that Sam would beat the shit out of him if he blocked Sam's way to Gabriel. He got to his feet and backed up with his hands up in front of him.

G

Gabriel wasn't aware of much. The crushing guilt seemed to take over everything else. He wasn't aware that he was barely breathing. He wasn't aware that his own hands clutched his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. He wasn't even aware that Sam was frantically calling his name.

In the past, hearing Sam afraid was always enough to pull him back to reality. Even shocked or in pain some subconscious part of Gabriel understood that Sam needed him and he needed to get his sh*t together. Gabriel had been convinced that he would always be able to hold himself together for Sam. He would do anything for Sam. Yet, Sam's calls didn't exist in Gabriel's mind at the moment.

Nothing but panic and grief existed until he felt someone grab him and a new sensation pushed it's way into his awareness. Pain was something he would've rather gone without, but it did cause his eyes to snap open.

He stared into the familiar chocolate brown eyes in front of him. He felt Sam's gentle touches. There was a warm hand on his shoulder and it didn't hurt. Sam's touch was feather light and even Gabriel's burnt skin couldn't protest the gentle treatment. He was grateful for Sam's caution that would normal make him laugh.

Sam had alway gentle been with Gabriel, even when he didn't need it. Gabriel didn't feel like his was really all there at the moment. Half of him was floating while the other half was held in place by Sam.

The same Sam who had just offered him a weak smile. Sam's mouth was moving but Gabriel didn't feel like trying to understand the words that might as well by in a different language. Instead, he focussed on the communication he could currently comprehend without making his head hurt. Sam's hand was still feeling his pulse as if he feared it would disappear. Gabriel watched their entwined hands for a a few moments.

It felt right and warm in the way he had missed. Not burning like fire, more like the kind a blanket brings. Gabriel felt content like this. The world was fuzzy but Sam's hand never left his so it had to be okay.

Gabriel looked up and saw tears rolling down Sam's face. Gabriel frowned. He hated to see Sam sad. He always had and he had always been able to fix it and make Sam laugh.

Gabriel smiled at Sam as the world faded away.

S

Sam pulled his limp agent close and sobbed. The events of the past week finally caught up to him. The worry, the fear, and all the guilt for killing that was held back broke through Sam's mental damn. I crashed through his mind and escaped in heart wrenching sobs. Even as Sam cried, his fingers never left the pulse point on Gabriel's wrist. The constant beating punched the message into Sam's thoughts.

_Alive...Alive...Alive. He's alive._

Sam sobbed out his thanks to his agent in broken words. he needed to thank Gabriel for hanging onto life. Sam would forever be grateful. Not all his sobs were in sadness.

Most came from the waves of relief and happiness the slammed into him as he held Gabriel. It was emotion stronger than Sam had ever felt and there was never other way to deal at the moment then to let it burst out.

Maybe, Dean was right and he really was turning into a giant girl. At the moment he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the beating of Gabriel's heart.

Sam lost track of time as he zoned out to the soft beating. His eyes closed as the reassurance of life let his adrenalin fade alway for the first time in about a week. He became aware of his aching limbs and wondered if he'd slept at all this whole time.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to stare at his older brother. Dean smiled reassuringly even though Sam could tell it was forced the gesture helped Sam get his act together. He didn't want to let go of Gabriel, so he tilted his head to wipe his tears off on his shoulder.

Dean nodded and said, "That's it Sammy. I called an ambulance for pipsqueak. Come on bitch, get up and do your job."

Dean's words may have seemed harsh, but they were said in an affectionate tone. Sam could see his brother was worried by the fact that Dean still hadn't moved his hand off of his shoulder and they way that Dean kept looking at him closely checking for injuries. Dean's words were just what Sam needed. Do your job. Sam's job was to take care of his agent and that's what he would do.

Sam shook his head as if he could shake off his exhaustion. He allowed himself to feel Gabriel's pulse for a few seconds longer. He smiled softly, finding it still there.

Sam nodded to Dean and let go of Gabriel's wrist. He gently scooped the small man up bridal style. Gabriel moaned and Sam felt pain as if he was the one injured. He hushed his agent with a soft kiss to the forehead. Sam pulled Gabriel close as his agent fell silent.

It was crazy how instinctual it was for Sam to immediately provide comfort when Gabriel was hurting. He guessed it had always been that way, but Gabriel had never let Sam fuss before. Sam doubted his agent ever would again.

Gabriel was out of it right now and Sam allowed himself to openly worry and fuss. It helped him to feel like he was helping even if at best he was only providing a small comfort. Gabriel deserved to have someone looking out for him. Sam had no quarrel what so ever with being that person. It just meant that he had to be close to the agent and Sam had never planned on leaving.

Someone cleared their throat. Sam glared at Dean and Balthazar as if daring them to comment. Balthazar just shrugged and led the way out of the house. Dean walked next to Sam and watched his little brother carefully. Sam only had eyes for the man in his arms.

Gabriel looked completely dead to world. He didn't move or make any noise as Sam carried him out of the house. That bothered Sam a lot. Even asleep Gabriel was never this still. Sam had spent nights staring at the top bunk and listening to the bunks creak and the russell of sheets. It was nice after a nightmare to hear evidence that Gabriel was alive. Sam's worst dreams were about losing Gabriel. There was no use denying it.

Sam quickened his pace. He wouldn't let Gabriel die on him. It simply wasn't allowed at this point. It couldn't happen because Sam could't afford to believe that it could.

The flashing lights ahead shun like a the a beacon, the light at the end of their tunnel.

**Yay! Gabriel is alive! Really short chapter I know. School is starting and I haven't had much time to write but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to let me know what you think. : D ! **


End file.
